Breaking Free
by SahibaKT
Summary: What happens when your classic Sociopath and happy-go-lucky dancer get together and start living together?   Absolute Chaos…
1. Ch 1 : Losing Gravity

**DISCLAIMER**:

Blake and Andie are freaking Cute together; it just seems so clichéd to put Chase and Andie together. They have everything in common, which is so boring. I mean with Blake and Andie there is that traditional essence of beauty, in that tale as old as rhyme that opposites attract. Besides with Blake and Andie there was obviously so much more passion when it came to him teaching dance and all through those hands on moves, "SQUEAL!" I mean who didn't notice his mischievous smirk when he says, "Yes it's supposed to"? Moving on;

I don't own the **Awakening, from the Album Warcraft III (the game), **performed **by Tracy W. Bush.**

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY<strong>:

Blake Collins never understood why friendship was so important he never really needed people to be happy, give him music and a dance floor and he was okay and happy with the world.

Andrea West Loved dancing, it allowed her to be someone else, just for a little while to get lost in the music, but in the outside world she needed to feel she was important to other people.

What happens when your classic Sociopath and happy-go-luck dancer get together and start living together? Absolute Chaos…

NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO WALT DISNEY STUDIOS, TOUCHSTONE PICTURES, OFFSPRING ENTERTAINMENT AND JOHN CHU. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'. ** This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairings:<strong>

Blake/ Andie

Moose/ Camille

Sophie – give me a guy for this girl, I actually like her? (Between Hair and Cable?)

**Total Words**: 8,930.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

**Losing Gravity**

* * *

><p>Andie ran through the halls of MSA, in a hurry, frantic worry coursing through her blood.<p>

**Oh I am such an Idiot! I mean seriously who forgets every single book they own at a dance studio? It's not like carrying five books is light, it's incredibly heavy especially when placed in a messenger bag. I mean those things can tear up real easy, and here I am, the only human on earth who'd walk home, after hitching a ride with Missy, empty handed. I mean seriously there has to be a point for one to recognize before stupidity takes control over one's senses? **Andie sighed, stopping to catch her breath as she reached the third floor; she became acutely aware of music blaring through one of the private rooms, often used by the seniors.

**Not that there's anything weird about that, this is a dance school, it would be rather odd if music wasn't being played, although it is curfew. I wonder who could be here so late. **

Cautiously walking towards Room 401, where she had **An Improp Class** this morning, she hated those sessions, with Professor Philippe.

**Who ever gave that man a license to teach dance, should be court marshaled?**

Pushing the door open quietly, Andie stepped into the poorly lit room, and as her eyes rested on the lone figure in the room, she almost stopped breathing. Frozen in the doorway, Andie stood overwhelmed, by **his** presence, too stunned to move, she watched the man dancing before her in rapt awe. To say the man before her was dancing would be an understatement. No, dancing would probably be an insult; it seemed more like the music flowed around his movements rather than him moving to the music. Andie stared at the brunette that danced before her. There was an elusive quality about him which was most inhuman, mystical, and almost alien. If she'd believed in fairy tales, she would have thought an angel had descended before her eyes, except he was dressed entirely in black. Black sweats and a black half-sleeved t-shirt that almost looked like it was second skin.

**No, angel isn't the right word, more like a devil.**

He skimmed under six feet, but his lean wiry build gave the illusion of more height. His hair was dark brown almost black and curled carelessly around a face that had never completely lost its boyish charm. His mouth was full and finely sculpted, almost beautiful.

**If men, can be, considered beautiful.**

Judging by the music, it was a romance, he danced almost as if he was a prince, yearning the touch of a forbidden enchantress. Unaware of what the characters actually were, Andie watched him as he moved, almost hypnotized. Each move vibrated fiercely in his flesh and blood. To accommodate him the music was exuberant and athletic. Almost as if he were challenging an invisible dancer; he demanded, and 'she' defied. Now and then a toss of the head or a gesture was employed to accent the mood. The late summer sun poured through the windows, patterning the floor. Drops of sweat trickled unheeded over his limbs. His movements were fluid, Andie stopped thinking and just watched; a swift flutter raced over her spine, distracting her from her very thoughts as the rhythm with which he moved made her blood pound. Listening to the music she paused.

**This is music that comes from the heart. **

The sun's rays fell over his hair and his hands—long, narrow hands, fluid limbs that seemingly could express more with a gesture than the average person could with speech.

**He looks so alone! I wish there was something I could do?**

The thought sped into her mind unexpectedly, catching her off balance. She careened right into the door, just as the last note fell. Surprised the boy world around, almost losing his balance.

**Not Boy… Man!**

"I-that was, I-mean, I'm sorry!" Andie bowed low in apology stuttering to get the words out in her nervous haste she began rambling, "I'm sorry if I interrupted I didn't mean to, although I'm not sorry I intruded, I mean that was amazing! God you really know how to move", moving away from the door, Andie walked to the speechless man, who practically stood dumbfounded before her, with an odd expression, "I mean to say you were dancing, no way could anyone call that dancing, that was ethereal. I mean wow, what I wouldn't give to move like that. By the way, my name's Andie West". Andie stopped talking as silence greeted her words looking up she saw the man blink at her, nodding her head and steeping her fingers she pouted, "You okay?" she asked cautiously, "I mean you're not mad at me, for gate-crashing your routine or anything? Cause, well I said I'm sorry", she murmured quietly, the fight leaving her instantly, "I'm gonna go now", she pointed to the exit, as she moved; she spotted her messenger bag by the stool that held the CD player. "Hey that's my bag!" she exclaimed happily.

"Yes", a voice answered as Andie moved to get her bag. Spinning around Andie, came face to face with the brunette, staring into chocolate orbs. The brown eyes were fixed on her unwaveringly. His lashes were the color, of the darkest shade of his hair, he had bottomless eyes, clear as glass and the dancer's ability for complete stillness, his eyes bore through hers, even as she watched, them slither over her face as if trying to understand who she was, his eyes held her, even as they travelled lower, and as he stood there sweat dripping from his face, she swallowed as her eyes watched the tiny droplet travel, into the collar of his T-shirt.

**Wow, he sure knows how to take 'HOT' to a different level!**

…

* * *

><p>Blake danced as his anger coursed through him, the pain he felt at every turn almost left him handicapped, being unable to mute the sounds of hatred echoing in his heart, he increased the volume of the song blaring through the speakers, he allowed the music to engulf his senses completely. Letting go of his fury, he allowed the music overtake everything.<p>

**Desire. **

Blake rolled the word around in his mind.

**Is that what I saw in their eyes? **

The thought had warmth creeping under his skin. Then like a splash of ice water, he remembered their eyes that morning.

**NO. No desire, no anger, no disapproval. Simply nothing.**

For a moment, Blake felt the need to remember why he wanted their approval, no, needed it. He stopped as soon as he felt the hurt, the dismissal as though he had been cast adrift… Music swelled into the room. Dancing was all he had left, he let his emotions go; letting them wash through and over him. This time Blake allowed his imagination to move him instead of his fury. The music was fast, building the mood.

((Author's Note: if you wish to truly understand Blake's feelings as he imagines' this woman, listen to Awakening by Tracy W. Bush)).

He was a prince in love with a witch, fiercely proud, deeply passionate. It was an erotic dance with a basic sexuality in the steps and gestures. Closing his eyes he let his mind conjure the thought of a woman who had left her hair down for the evening, as she rested against a tree, standing as she saw him, it flowed over her shoulder to swing past her elbows, with an impatient move she tossed it back. It lifted, and then settled behind her, black and thick. Her face, like her frame was small and delicate, but her features weren't even, her mouth was generous, small and straight, her chin a subtle point. Though the bones in her face were elegant, the deep brown eyes were huge and slanted catlike. The brows over them were dark and straight. An exotic face, she had beauty in it that stilted his thoughts. There she stood in the undergrowth of his land, barefooted. A woman who would defy him at every turn, someone who would drive him crazy and who would with a doubt turn his live around.

* * *

><p>((Author's Note, if you read the above slowly, until the time reaches 01:57, Blake is swaying entirely captivated with what he's imagining, the image of the woman, arouses feelings which forces him to defy gravity in all its limits)).<p>

* * *

><p>Imagining there was a great deal of close work, bodies brushing, and eyes locking he felt the very real pull of desire in her scent. His blood began to hum with it, Eagerly as if to burn out what he was feeling he executed the soubresauts, trapped somewhere between the truth and fantasy. Arabesque, pirouette, arabesque, pirouette, Blake turned and lifted and bent to the feel of the music, as if it were commanding, his dance was rigorous as always. Small intimate details drummed into his skull ever since he was a child, overflowed through him as the music gathered inside his soul.<p>

* * *

><p>((Author's Note: And at exactly this time-frame of 03:25, is where his feelings lose control and his mind remains blank, just simply feeling and moving to the rhythm of the song. <em>Please Note there are no words<em>)).

* * *

><p>He did want 'her' and was no longer sure that he was feeling only as a 'prince' or if his heart was really searching for this. He touched her, drew her, and always she retreated—not running away but simply standing on her own. The music built. He spun further and further away from her, each rejecting the attraction. He leaped apart, but then, as if unable to resist, came back full circle. Back toward her and past, then, with a final turn, as if they were in each other's arms, but still not within the embrace. The music ended with a tinge of sadness as if it wanted to express the very loneliness in the embrace, as the 'two' wrapped close, together, face to face, heart to heart…<p>

Just as the last note fell, he heard a resounding crash echo in the dance studio where he stood catching his breath, whirling around his eyes arrested on a young woman, standing in the doorway she wore a flowing light green halter dress knee-length dress, the flowing skirt accentuated her hips, her hair tumbled in soft curls around her shoulders, before he could think or try and say something, even ask her who she was, she began speaking. The voice held him captive, in its richness and vibrant tenor, soft and independent, cautious and exuberant all at the same time, she began apologizing and then her words tumbled out in a rush as if they had a life of their own. As she walked towards him, his breath caught in his throat, she was beautiful, not as enchanting as the witch he had envisioned, but there lay raw beauty in her movements, a dancer's build.

Blake unconsciously stared at her, he felt as if he knew her, the need to ask who she was arose in him, yet again before he could form the words, she was already introducing herself, "-. By the way, my name's Andie West", the name rolled around his mind, before the remembered who she was, he blinked at her.

**She's Andie West? Wow, she's Beautiful in that rare, hot passionate kind of way! **

Lost in his thoughts he missed her immediate reaction to her introduction, silence echoed as he stood watching. As she pointed towards the door, and moved to leave, Blake started as one thought flashed through his mind in urgency.

**MOVE!**

"Yes", he heard himself answer as she spied her bag in the corner and moved forward to retrieve it, unconsciously mirroring her movements and following her, as she changed direction to reach the footstool, that held both her bag and his CD player. As if surprised to hear his voice, she spun around rather abruptly, forcing them to come face to face with her. He watched as her eyes darkened and as his eyes moved to the slender of her neck, he saw her swallow.

**In Fear? Is she afraid of me? I need to move away!**

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind Blake Stepped back quickly, Blake turned away, "I'm sorry! It-you just surprised me, that's um…all". Indicating the bag that lay hanging from her shoulder he continued, "Yes, that's your bag, I mean, I didn't know it was yours, I was planning on taking it down to _the lost and found section_, but since it's yours, uh… good…you found it, my name's Blake, by the way", abruptly stopping Blake moved to his bag, that lay on the opposite side of the room, he unzipped it to remove a jumper. Pulling the grey jumper over his head, Blake tried to ward off the blush spreading across his features.

**Why am I even blushing?**

Shaking his head, and combing his hair through with his fingers, he sat down and pulled on his Nike trainers, tying his shoelace, he barely paid attention to the woman before her, not that he wasn't completely aware of her every move.

…..  
>…<p>

* * *

><p>Andie smiled, he was kind of cute, even though he stood on the other side shrugging into a grey jumper and refused to make eye contact with her, "I do apologize for the intrusion", she spoke sincerely enough still oddly aroused by the dance, he performed. "There really wasn't much of an interruption, I already stopped dancing by the time you crashed against the door, although why you crashed is an entire mystery to me", he tilted his head looking up to her, confusion coloring his voice with curiosity. Andie laughed sheepishly, "Uh… yeah about that, I had an odd revelation as I watched you dance", she murmured, moving forward to sit on the bench he sat on. "Oh? What revelation would cause you to suddenly lose balance?" he asked blandly. Andie sighed, "Don't get angry, but when I listened to your music and watched you dance, it made me think you were lonely", she answered staring at the window on the opposite side of the room.<p>

Blake looked up in shock, "I would never have pegged you for a psychic", and he smiled, even though his voice was drenched in a sharp acid of bitterness. "That's not what caused me to careen into the door, though", Andie began to clarify. Puzzled Blake turned to her, "Well… the reason I fell against the door, was due to what I thought straight after interpretation, okay don't really, don't be mad, okay… I just felt, or well wished there was something I could do, to ease the loneliness", she explained, a blush forming, which quickly changed to surprise, "That's a first", he said with absolute certainty, shocked Andie turned to look directly at him. Blake sat in absolute awe, "I don't think anyone's ever thought **that** about me", turning to her he grinned, "hell that's possible the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, Thanks". Surprised Andie murmured, "You're welcome".

Blake laughed, "I'm wondering is that normal to wear, before dinner", he asked indicating her dress. "Not that you don't look beautiful, quite ravishing really, but uh, I don't think I've ever seen anyone wear a dress as beautiful as that, with Converse trainers, before", he teased playfully. Andie blushed, abruptly forgetting to ask what he meant by _'that's a first'_. "Oh shut up! I borrowed them from a friend. I well, as we've established forgot my book-bag, and well, I didn't really have anything to do at her Birthday Barbecue, well things like that bore me to death. And I figured I'd get started on some homework, only to realize, _'Oh shit I don't have my book bag'_, so here I am, tossing off these really painful to wear high heels, and putting on the first comfortable shoes, I can find, and tearing out of there like a woman possessed. I managed to placate the birthday girl, hitched two bus rides, and came to school dressed like sleeping beauty, allowing people to see _I am a girl_, only to run through halls, and careen into doors", she huffed out in mock annoyance.

Blake laughed, "I reckon you have to be the first girl, I've ever met who hates parties", he muttered as he took a swig of water from his bottle, handing it to her absently. Andie took a few good swigs, and muttered 'thanks', as she handed it back, "I don't hate parties, no… quite the opposite really. I love dance parties, actually letting the music flow through me, surrounded by friends and potential dance partners, it's something else, entirely. Although I love Missy to death, her constant need, to throw a barbecue every second Sunday, only to hook me up with one of her cousins, is a tad irritating, okay no wait a lot irritating", she groaned.

Blake laughed as he stood up, "Well, uh…I really should get going, I'm usually home at around nine, and well I live eleven miles away from here, so if I leave now, I'll be able to reach home quicker", he explained shortly. Andie joined him, "Ten miles? Wow that's far, not that it's any of my business, but until we part I'd like to uh…get to know you, is that alright". Blake blinked at her, "Uh yeah I don't mind, people usually tend to avoid me, you really are different, but well, won't your friends miss you, it'll take some time, I have a duty to lock up after hours, a that's like all the rooms, and stuff", he explained offhandedly as he went around the room closing the windows, and switching off the lights. Andie watched him, "Well then it'll go faster if there are two pairs of hands to do all these chores", she smiled at him. Blake grinned, "Thanks I appreciate it, I'm usually the last person to leave MSA", he said. Andie quirked a brow, "Yeah what's up with that?" she asked, "I mean is this like a senior duty, or something?" she wondered aloud as they went to the next class, checking all windows and doors.

Blake answered her blandly, "or something works, it's kind of complicated", he shrugged, his voice held a hollow of pain, Andie narrowed her eyes, ignoring it she climbed a small stool to close the air duct, above the door. "Hmmm… guess I'm lucky I'm a junior, then". Blake laughed, "One more year and you'll turn into a senior, you know". Andie cringed, "No way!" she pouted. They went through the school locking up and laughing over mundane details. As they neared the double-door exit Blake looked at her in shock, "Hey I just realized its four o'clock; I imagine your friends are waiting for you". Andie flinched, "Ah…yes, well I guess this is where we say goodbye, it was nice meeting you Blake", she held out her hand, Blake took it and with one firm handshake, let go. "Yes, it was nice meeting you too", turning he locked the double doors, and pocketed the key.

Andie observed the act, and asked, "What time do you get to school?" surprised Blake answered, "around six". Andie gasped, "Really? Why?" she asked shocked. "Who on earth would want to wake up that early?" she mumbled to herself. "I do, well actually I wake up at around four, after I sleep at ten thirty, there's not any traffic that early so I reach school pretty quickly", he grinned at her. Rolling her eyes heavenward, Andie shook her head, "Oh you poor… poor man, you haven't lived a fulfilling life have you? I know why don't we, trade places you can go to Missy's barbecue, meet hot Spanish girls, and simply live. And I can go to your bed, and sleep!" she announced happily. Blake laughed, "You really are dreading the trip home aren't you?" Andie nodded sheepishly, yet before she could say something her phone beeped.

"Breaking Benjamin's Follow Me?" he asked smirking at her. Andie scowled, "its Missy's ringtone, I mean I like the song, but this song simply fits her", Blake nodded hiding a snicker. "Hello", Andie answered in growing trepidation, almost cringing as the voice shouted over the line, 'HOLA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?' _'Missy' _Andie mouthed, Blake nodded, still smirking, Andie rolled her eyes, "I'm coming, I'm coming, chill I just ran into a friend, and we got talking", she tried to explain, Blake looked up as she said the word, 'friend', and unknown feeling swarmed over his senses. 'LISTEN HERE; IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, WHAT KIND OF BEST FRIEND ARE YOU? DITCHING MY BIRTHDAY TO HANG OUT WITH SOME MSA CHIKA-LITTA?' she shouted, Andie flinched, biting her lip, she mumbled a quick apology to Blake, who shook his head in indication that it was alright. "First of all it's not a chika-litta, what the hell is that even? Second of all he's a guy, and third of all, would you please stop shouting!" Andie begged quietly a she pressed to fingers to her brow, massaging her forehead. 'APOLOGIES. Now get your ass over here I wanna introduce you to-', cutting her off with a groan, Andie hissed, "I really am not in the mood, for this okay, I'll come on the condition you stop hooking me up with your cousins", sighing tiredly, she prayed for some patience. 'He isn't my cousin, and after the whole scene with-', "Don't!" Andie's voice shook with suppressed fury, her voice ice-cold, "Don't even go there, I don't wanna hear it", 'I'm sorry D, but it's time to move on', Missy's voice shook over the line. "I'll be there in twenty minutes, bye", Andie hung up before Missy could say anything else. Sighing she closed her eyes.

Blake watched the girl in front of her, she looked like she was in pain, suffering a mild migraine, it wasn't helping that whoever _'Missy'_ was, was trying to scream her eardrums deaf. Sighing he pulled his bag on his shoulder, adjusting the strap, he looked up as the woman standing next to him, stiffened, her voice shifting from exhaustion to anger instantly. As she hung up he watched her features contort with pain, her eyes were closed and she appeared to be breathing in rhythm. Reaching for her messenger bag, he lay a hand on the small of her back, "Come on, I'll drop you off, you're entirely too overdressed to be waltzing on buses", he steered her towards his car. Andie bowed her head, swallowing back the tears that threatened to form, she nodded her appreciation.

Andie mumbled the address as they reached his car; she looked up as he opened the car door, "Holy Shit!" Andie exclaimed, taking a few steps back and crashing into his chest, "This is your car? You can't drive me home in this!" she exclaimed turning her head to face him. Surprised by her sudden closeness, Blake stiffened. Andie oblivious to Blake's inner torment continue to rant on the disadvantages to drive into her neighborhood, in a ride like his. "It's okay", he answered her, reassuring her nerves, and he pushed her onto the passenger seat of his two-seater. Andie tumbled clumsily into the car, as Blake pulled the seat-belt over her, grazing her sides gently.

"It Is Not Okay", she began only to pause as he closed her door, and jogged over to the other side, as he slid onto his seat, she looked at him in bemusement, momentarily forgetting what she wanted to say, he looked oddly sexy behind the wheel, sweat still clinging to his face, around his neck and his hair glistened with the moisture, he threw his bag under his seat and started the ignition, the soft purr of the engine, shook Andie out of her dazed stupor, shaking her head, letting her hair, tumble around, she continued, "Are you kidding me? This is a Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren! Interesting shade of metallic blue, by the way, though still, how no-one has stolen this car yet, I mean parked in broad daylight like this, and really I mean W-O-W?" she ended her mid rant stretching the last syllable per syllable as she peered around at the interior of the caramel leather. Blake grinned at her, "Water?" he asked, handing her his water bottle, Andie nodded mutely as she reached for it gasping at the sensation that went through her as their fingers met.

Blake started the car, and drove down the lane, "I am surprised though, you actually recognize the model", Andie scoffed, "Just cause I'm a girl does not mean I don't understand the difference between cars and models, and stuff", she answered him, "but seriously how has this beauty not been stripped bare parked here of all places?" she asked wonder evident. Blake chuckled, "No one would ever dream of stealing this car, which would be almost surreal, they'd have to consider I'm normal, before they render such unspeakable upon me", he simply answered, vaguely. Andie sighed, "Why do you always say that?" she asked softly. Understanding her almost hidden question, Blake sighed, "People consider me very anti-social, I don't have any close friends. When I talk to people, they often get the wrong idea, my being blunt and straight forward, puts them off. I don't get along with my parents, and live alone, my one and only sibling, doesn't like me much either, in his words _I'm old and boring_", he grunted somewhat accepting somewhat bitterly. Andie sighed, "I wish they'd see who you really were then", and she quietly fiddled with the radio. "Why would you say that? It's not like you know me either", Blake asked sharply. Andie smiled, "No, that's true, but the little I've gotten to know you, it's incredibly refreshing to meet someone like you. It's enough for now, I mean we've only just become friends right?" she stated. Blake smiled, his eyes shone, "Yeah… we're friends". He mumbled oddly. Andie kept smiling for the rest of journey; even as no words, other than the occasional direction, were spoken it was a comfortable silence.

Blake drove reasonably slower than he normally did, eventually reaching a neighborhood that seemed homely and inviting, better than his penthouse-suite apartment. He stopped at a house that lay dressed up with lights, "I guess this is Missy's place", he asked out loud staring at the trees, which stood on either side of the double lawn, strung up with garland's of light. Andie snickered, "Yup, this is the entryway to hell!" she grinned weakly. Blake chuckled, "It can't be all that bad", and he smirked at her slowly. Andie sighed, "Come inside and see for yourself", pausing Andie looked up, startled Blake quirked an eyebrow nervously, "Hey that's an idea! Come with me, I'll introduce you to everyone, you'll like them I swear, and you can keep me company, oh please do come!" Andie exclaimed happily, hope danced in her eyes. Blake shook his head, "I can't. I'd love to accompany you anywhere, but I can't go to someone's house like this, it's not something I've ever done, I'm sorry", he apologized gently. Andie sighed, "It was a long shot", looking up at him she smiled widely although the smile, didn't quite reach her eyes, "Thanks for dropping me off", Andie unbuckled herself and climbed out of the car, slowly. Blake sighed helplessly, "Wait!" Andie turned around cautiously, "I-well I won't come in, but I can still keep you company", he began. Confused Andie mouthed a confused _how_, to curious to actually ask, "Your cellphone number", he clarified. "I'll take your cell phone number, if you'll give it to me, that is", Andie nodded, "Yes definitely", rattling off a series of figures, they exchanged cellphone numbers. "Thanks again", Andie exclaimed happily, closing the door she ran up the drive away, turning back she waved once more and slipped inside. Blake let his breath out, not entirely aware he even had held his breath at any point before. Smiling he restarted the car and drove away.

…

* * *

><p>Blake cursed heavily; it'd been only thirty minutes that he had parted ways with the vibrant young woman, and he already missed her company. As he sat in his car and waited for the lights to change, he contemplated the look in her eyes, when he left her outside Missy's doorstep.<p>

**Talk about being clingy! I mean how stupid am I exactly? There has to be a limit before the brain beeps, **_'mate you're making the wrong decision'_**. Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! A young vibrant woman, who for some odd inexplicable reason sees me, and enjoys my company, invites me a complete stranger to her friend's birthday party, and what do I do? The incomprehensible moron that I am, go ahead and say; No. **_'It's not something I've ever done'?_ **The word Idiot definitely comes to mind! Oh and exchanging cellphone numbers? What am I eight? Not entirely a bad choice but still… I could've been with her, enjoy a few more moments of her company… what do I do, I act like a geeky toddler and drive away…**

Closing his eyes, he made a quick decision, performing a quick U-turn; he drove back the way he came. "Maybe if I'm lucky I won't look like some kind of desperate fool in front of her".

**The chances of that being, almost impossible!**

Blake drove past a young woman, wrapped up in a long coat carrying a heavy sports bag, also sporting a familiar messenger bag, hitting the brakes; he reversed, only to see Andie walking down the road, a complete forlorn expression dancing vividly across her features, driving forward he made a small U-turn and followed her, drawing the windows down, he poked his head out, "Didn't anyone ever tell you that walking alone, could be very dangerous?" he asked. Andie whirled around, "Blake!" And as she did so, a single tear rolled down the side of her face. Blake's heart throbbed painfully, stopping the car, he simply gestured for her to get in, opening the passenger side door.

Andie nodded and slipped into his car, wiping away the tears, that had begun to fall, grabbing her hand, he turned to her, "Stop! Let them go, it's okay to cry, you know", he murmured softly. Andie nodded sheepishly unconsciously tightening her grip she cried, letting the tears fall, Blake gathered in his arms gently as she sobbed against his shoulder. He held her has she shook in his arms. They stayed like that wrapped in each other for what felt like eternity, yet were simply a few moments. Finally having stopped shaking Andy pulled away from his embrace embarrassed, "I'm sorry about that, but", she sniffed; puzzled she turned to look at him through tear soaked sockets, "What are you doing here?" Blake grinned weakly, "I came back to take you up on your offer", shrugging helplessly he restarted the car, and drove down the lane, remembering a coffee stop, somewhere up ahead. "Good thing I did too, if I hadn't turned around, God knows what could have happened to you. Come on, I'll buy you a coffee".

Andie shook her head, "No, I just want to go and sleep. Are there any good motels around?" she asked as exhaustion seeped through her. "Motels? Don't you have a home?" Blake asked. Andie sighed, "Not since my mother passed away. I live with my guardian Sarah and her son Charlie, but they're out of town for the weekend, and the house is closed off, due to termite infestation. I was planning on staying at Missy's place but we had a bit of an argument. So I left, as you can see, I'm back in these seriously uncomfortable heels, and with no options available other than a motel". Andie mumbled staring down her lap, the view to her feet obscured by the sports bag, sitting in her lap.

Blake bit his lip, "You know I may be considered the worst friend on earth by most people I've ever met, but if you don't mind my abstract sincerity and promise that I'll be very good, scouts honor, why don't you sleep with me", stopping he swallowed, staring at the windshield, he hurried on, "I meant—sleep at my place, I have two guest bedrooms, Trust me, there's a lot of empty space, and-", "I couldn't do that, suddenly cause trouble for you", Andie exclaimed worriedly. "It isn't any trouble. Look until your guardian comes back, you can stay at my place. It's relatively a large place to stay in, it's a double storied apartment, I kind of bought two apartments, and refurbished the place up according to my needs but that's just me rambling", pausing he looked at her, "Look, we both are MSA students, right?" at her nod he continued, "so, we'll be travelling the same way, and you don't even have to worry about my wake up time, we can wake up late, I'll drive you to and back from school, it's really only two days, for now to change my schedule. So really there are few disadvantages, and other than the waking up time, everything else can be readjusted. Although if you don't want to, at least give me someone else's address, I really don't wanna drop you off at a motel", he said glancing over at her parlor, that apparently was washed pale.

Blake waited patiently as she seemingly gathered her thoughts, "Okay, I wouldn't mind staying over at your place, and since tomorrow's Sunday anyway, I guess neither of us have to wake up early", she answered him. Blake grinned, "Great. You look exhausted why don't you rest for awhile, hell you can sleep I don't mind, the drives rather long", Andie nodded quietly, "Thanks", she said tilting her head back, she closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. Blake let go of her hand slowly, and concentrated on driving, looking at the digital clock, in the radio he sighed, as he read the time 6:05pm. The only sounds emanating from the car were her breathing and the music, by _Tracy W. Bush's Awakening_, Blake started as Andie's head fell on his shoulder. Turning his head slightly he spied a soft smile gracing her features, he smiled gently and let her sleep, rested on him.

…..

* * *

><p>Andie cautiously crept around the corner as soon a she closed the front door, "Going somewhere?" a voice tinged with anger and a bit of something else asked. Sighing heavily Andie stood her ground, even though she didn't turn around, "Uh, well I was planning on changing my shoes", she indicated the Converse trainers. "Uh-huh", Missy walked up behind her, "Why don't I escort you to them then?" Andie sighed, "It's your birthday, don't you have guests to entertain?" she asked warily. Missy grinned a shark-like-grin, "Yes, it is my birthday, and people can wait", "who dropped you off in that slick ride?" she asked sweetly. Andie inwardly groaned, "Just a friend", she answered vaguely as they reached Missy's room, kicking off the trainers, she sat on the bed, pulling the dark green Stiletto's to her, she began the rhythmic detail of strapping the excruciating weapon, designed to make women, look taller onto her sore feet. "Hmmm… is he hot?" Missy asked. Andie rolled her eyes, "Let's just go to this party already", she sighed tiredly.<p>

Andie walked to the door only to realize that Missy had not followed her, turning around she saw Missy leaning against her desk, a thoughtful look on her face. "Oh God! Now what? Let's go already", she waved her hands towards the door with an exaggerated flourish. Missy shrugged, "I'm just curious", Andie prayed for some more patience, "about what?" "Why you didn't answer the question, is this friend of yours hot?" Andie growled low, "What difference does it make, look if you aren't coming I'll just go on my own", Andie huffed out angrily spinning around she trudged out of the room, angrily walking the down the steps, she scowled as she waltzed into Missy's backyard.

**I mean seriously what's up with her and pulling the whole Spanish Inquisition on me, oh talk about the irony! I mean what the hell? One minute she's passing me from one eligible bachelor to another, and now, she's asking me if Blake is hot? Why on earth couldn't I answer that in the first place, it's not like it's a secret, he is effing hot. **

Shrugging in absolute confusion, Andie grabbed the first guy she saw, and began dancing. Not even aware what dance she moved to, or what music flowed around her, Andie simply allowed her mind to take over, and as if on auto-pilot she danced.

After a few different dances and a multitude of different dance partners who she couldn't even remember, Andie stepped off the dance floor, grabbing a glass of punch; she walked back up the stairs to rest for a little while. If she had been a little more aware of her surroundings, she would have noticed two people following her into Missy's room.

Andie started as he heard the door slam shut behind her, turning slowly just to get her bearings, she became aware of two things, one; the punch was obviously spiked, and two she was not alone, given that she now stood in a room with both Missy and a dark skinned woman staring at her, the former with her arms crossed and the latter wore an equally disgruntled expression. Sighing Andie sat down, the alcohol having begun taking an effect, "Is this some sort of intervention? And since when have you and _**her**_ been all buddy-buddy again?" she asked wearily, too exhausted to actually care. Missy sighed, "Come on D, its over, why can't we be friends again?" she asked petulantly. Andie sighed, "Don't care either way. If you don't mind, could you please leave I need some sleep", she mumbled falling back on the bed. Missy made a strangled sound, and almost shrieked, "YOU can't sleep in a dress like that!" she all but yelped, jumping to stand before her. Andie cursed, standing she slipped out of the dress, standing in just the heels and her underwear, she sat back on the bed, "You happy now?" she tossed back. Felicia, snorted, "Oh that's priceless!" Andie smiled temporarily forgiving the dark skinned woman, closing her eyes against the sharp glare of the bedroom light, she missed Missy's expression of hope.

**Man, what did they spike that punch with, Acid?**

"D, are you listening to me", Missy pushed her shoulder, teetering off balance Andie fell against the bed, lying down, with her feet on the floor, she blinked at the ceiling. "Not really, what was it you'd said?" she asked nonchalantly. "Look the streets were last year, already, come on already, it's been a year, let it go, let it all go, the rest of f us have made our peace, even Felice's made her peace. Can't you move on, everyone else has? What happened was unfortunate, and yes we're still angry but things were rocky from the get go. You have to learn to forget about him". Andie flinched. Closing her eyes she tried to erase the pain that washed over her. Felicia stepped forward, "Look D, I am sorry I guess I was both jealous and a little irritated to lose you, to those MSA crowd", she tried to explain. Missy crowded forward as well, "I know he hurt you, look you have to forget about him", she tried again. Felicia, knelt down at her head, "Missy's right, moving on is healthy, you can't keep going on like this, dancing through the pain, till you're so exhausted you can't even think straight", she advised gently. Missy stood off to the side, "It was a natural disaster you and—" Andie stood up, anger and fury pumped through her blood, stream, "Don't go there Missy, I'm warning you! And you-" she turned to Felicia, "MSA is all I have left, don't you dare try to corrupt that". Staggering as her fury stemmed a bit, Andie crashed into the closet, "D!" Missy yelled, catching the dizzy nude brunette. Steering her towards the bed, "Look I care about you, all I'm trying to do is help you move forward", she held her hand.

Exhausted Andie listened to the two girls offer various pieces of advice in one form or the other. Pain assaulted through her, Andie grew tired her head pounded ceaselessly, finally not able to withstand anymore verbal torture, she stood up, moving to the closet she pulled out a big sport's bag, rummaging through it she pulled out a mid calve long black coat-cum-cloak, pulling it over her nude body, she pulled her hair back, tying it into a loose ponytail, she zipped up her bag, and stood up. Gathering her senses, and forming some sense of control she stood without swaying.

**Hell, do they ever shut up?**

Finally no longer able to listen to the drivel the two girls continued spouting Andie stepped forward, and snapped, "Stop! Just stop!" closing her eyes at the onslaught of sensation caused by her sudden movement, Andie shook her head to clear it, "I've had enough. Missy I really don't care who you choose to be friends with, whether you want to get back with the 410, or be with Felicia, when I'm not there, by all means feel free, but don't expect me to follow you. I left that part of my life behind, I made some new friends, people who actually care and understand why dancing is important to me, and it's just not a hobby. I live for dancing, to the point of yes, it being an addiction. You could never understand all the hard work I put in. I want to prove I'm better than just average; I want to push all the boundaries and find the pinnacle of perfection, not just find it I need to achieve it".

Steadying against the door, of the closet, she breathed deeply, "and about _**him?**_ That's ancient history. One would think it's impossible to avoid him at school when we're in every single class together, but trust me, it's achievable scarily so, and hell, I really don't care about him anymore. Believe it or not Missy, I have moved on, I just don't want to get into another meaningless relationship anymore. I want to pass my exams, dance and live, the way I used just no longer driven by the same goals. My priorities have changed".

Missy sighed, "But you don't have to prove anything anymore, least of all to us", she murmured softly, biting her lip. Andie sighed painfully and, "I have everything to prove, to myself", she answered simply. Felicia steeped forward as she stood up, "Look I know a simple apology doesn't excuse the way I acted towards you D, but I still want to be friends again. Look, you really don't have to forgive me yet, but we can still be acquaintances via mutual friend can't we?" she begged piteously.

Andie sighed, "I don't know Felicia, I just I need time", standing she pulled herself together. Missy pressed forward relentlessly unaware of the hidden fury still present and raw. "If you have moved on, why you won't at least start dating again, you don't even need to get into a relationship. Just I don't know, go out, have fun, live outside the dance studio once in awhile. This Pinnacle of Perfection won't be achieved if you kill yourself trying to reach for it".

**Fucking hell, here we go again!**

"Andie my friend Jason Alfredo, is a good guy he's a dancer as well he'll understand your passion better than anyone else, jus at least meet him", Andie grit her teeth, "Missy stop, I told you I'm not interested in getting into a relationship", she muttered dispassionately, cold fury accenting each syllable in a silent warning, Felicia sighed, in understanding however before she could stop Missy, the woman, oblivious of the silent warning ploughed on obstinately, "That's what I'm saying don't get into a relationship, just you know meet up for coffee or something". Closing her eyes Felicia waited for the eruption, cringing as Andie lost control, "ENOUGH! I'VE HAD IT! I swear one more word and I'll leave". Missy huffed, "I'm just looking out for you", Felicia stepped forward and put a hand over Missy's mouth, "shut up", she hissed. Missy struggled against Felicia's grip, for her slightly smaller build, she was insanely stronger, pushing Felicia away, she ranted, "Where the hell would you go anyway, it's not like you have a home to go to", Felicia slapped her forehead jumping back onto Missy, warning her to stop talking before she said something too rash, "Missy seriously shut up!" she hissed wrestling with her as they tripped over each other. Andie watched the tousle briefly, blinking in shock, almost as if out of her body.

**What did she just say?**

Missy however pulled back to glare at Felicia, "Why! Here I am only trying to look out for her; and what does she do, shoot down every suggestion I have. No seriously where would you go D?" glaring at the brunette standing against the closet, "You don't have anywhere to go, _Sarah's house_ is closed off due to bugs, _your Mom's house_ has been sold, you already broke up with **him**, so you can't go there, None of the other's will take you on such short notice, because someone's already sleeping with someone else, and Moose's is out of town. You're not even considering being acquaintances with Lecia, so how can you even ask her? There's my place, but it isn't good enough for you. Why? Because I don't understand how important dance is to you? Why 'cause I'm not a good enough a friend for you because of the company I keep? Or is it because you've just lost touch with reality and is simply trying to hide behind your dance? Tell me where you will go, who would care for someone who doesn't care about anyone or anything else except dance!"

Silence greeted her words Felicia smacked her head again staring at Missy her eyes conveying the message loud and clear. _'Look at what you've done, Idiot!'_ Blinking Andie nodded once, directly at Felicia and picked up her sport's bag, messenger bag and grabbed her kicks, and the few toiletries that lay scattered about, pulling the door open she slipped out, before closing the door Andie answered Missy, "I don't know where I'll go from here, but I promise, I'll never ever burden you again with all these feelings you have for me. I've never questioned our friendship, and at the same time I have never ever asked you for anything because I never wanted to burden you with my problems. I wanted to save you the pain, obviously I was wrong. Don't worry Missy it's none of the above, I just can't live with someone who can't even respect my privacy. I choose to be alone, not because it's safer, simply because I don't wish to burden the people I love". Closing the door softly, Andie ran down the stairs, sighing in relief as she met no one, Andie ran out the front door, and down the street, emotions welling up inside her.

Slowing down Andie looked up to gather her bearings, she had run out of the neighborhood, and down the road for a good ten minutes, looking around she noticed there were no taxi's around, Groaning Andie walked down the road.

**Guess I'll be able to grab a cab once I get on the main road.**

Pulling the cloak tighter around her body she readjusted the straps on her sport's bag, pulling it over her right shoulder, allowing it to rest diagonally across her torso, and lay against her back, pulling it forward, she unzipped it to shove her trainers into it. Contemplating the heels she wore, she wondered if changing out of those heels would be better.

**Maybe not. I really don't feel like changing on the side of the road, even it is just my shoes.**

Andie let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Pushing her shoes into her overflowing bag, she zipped it back up. Pulling her messenger back that carried her books, and now her wallet as well, Andie tightened her grip on the bag. Closing her eyes briefly she warded off another headache. Opening her eyes Andie resumed walking.

**Current Destination: Unknown!**

Smirking despite the situation she currently found herself in, Andie couldn't help but laugh.

**Trust Missy to break it down for me. I mean seriously way to go Andie! At making loud statements you definitely get the cherry on the cake… Choices, choices, absolutely zero choices. Fantastic! **

**Only I would walk away from a warm bed to prove a point, I could have simply swallowed two Tylenol tablet's and pulled the blanket over my head, but what do I do, oh Nothing much, just leave the only person who'd have offered any kind of comfort, even if she was smothering me with all kinds of guys! **

**The day just keeps getting better and better; first being forced to dance a duet with the king of all Jackasses, the prick of all romances, the back-stabbing son of a bitch, the bastard king! Second; forgetting my own book bag and rushing to a school that looks hauntingly eerie after hours. Talk about creepy! Thirdly; Meeting an incredibly sexy guy only to push him away with all my incessant rambling and obviously planting the image of **_'weird chick who invites random strangers to random parties'_**, oh yeah if that wasn't off putting at all, I would bet a million dollars against it. Seriously what are the chances I'll ever see him again? I mean even if he took pity on me, and exchanged cellphone numbers, with me, what are the odds I'll ever see him again? Zero! **

Andie felt her throat close up, squeezing her eyes tight; she forced the tears back, a lump formed in her throat as she walked on, oblivious to the metallic blue sports car following her. Pondering her very bleak future Andie's heart stopped as she heard the words, "Didn't anyone ever tell you that walking alone could be very dangerous?"

**It can't be! **

Whirling around Andie turned around only to see Blake's heading poking out of the window, relief seeped through, exclaiming his name, "Blake!" Andie unconsciously let a single tear flow down the left side of her cheek.

Blake took one look at her and silently indicated her to get in, her reprieve intensified by ten and Andie slipped into the car, as she tried to wipe away the tears away, Blake pulled her hand away and told her to let go, sagging in relief, Andie cried, as he pulled her into a loose embrace, she grabbed his sweatshirt and cried till there was nothing left in her to feel, exhaustion seeped through her.

Blake offered her to take her to his place or at least a friend's place, feeling she answered almost sub consciously, Andie mutely begged for some sleep, her head was throbbing painfully, finally agreeing on a single destination, Blake ordered her to get some sleep, almost weeping in relief again, she closed her eyes and dozed off, lights flashed beneath her lids, groaning softly, Andie fell against a sturdy yet soft surface, resting her head against the strange curve she fell into deep sleep, barely aware of the music she had heard this afternoon, playing through the car softly. Andie smiled in her sleep, as she dreamt she was dancing under an open blue sky…

**Goodnight Blake…**

…...


	2. Ch 2 : Stilted Awareness

**DISCLAIMER**:

Blake and Andie are freaking Cute together; it just seems so clichéd to put Chase and Andie together. They have everything in common, which is so boring. I mean with Blake and Andie there is that traditional essence of beauty, in that tale as old as rhyme that opposites attract. Besides with Blake and Andie there was obviously so much more passion when it came to him teaching dance and all through those hands on moves, "SQUEAL!" I mean who didn't notice his mischievous smirk when he says, "Yes it's supposed to"? Moving on;

I do own the room in which Andrea West sleeps in, I'm describing my room, to the best of my ability, so bear with me, and I'm not very good, when it comes to describing rooms or things or clothes in general.

I do not own Giazotto or Albeniz…

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY<strong>:

Blake Collins never understood why he was treated differently give him music and a dance floor and he was okay and happy with the world. What had he ever done?

Andrea West Loved dancing, it allowed her to be someone else, just for a little while to get lost in the music, but in the outside world she needed to feel she was important to other ppl. What could she do?

What happens when your classic Sociopath and happy-go-luck dancer get together and start living together? Absolute Chaos…

NOW ALTHOUGH, THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO WALT DISNEY STUDIOS, TOUCHSTONE PICTURES, OFFSPRING ENTERTAINMENT AND JOHN CHU. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'. ** This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairings:<strong>

Blake/ Andie

Moose/ Camille

**Total Words**: 7, 890.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

**Stilted Awareness**

* * *

><p>Andie's eyes flew open, as her cellphone beeped. Allowing her eyes to adjust to the apparent darkness, shifting she looked down as she felt a warm big T-shirt draped over her frame, confused Andie sat up, in shock, well aware that she wasn't really wearing anything when she draped the cloak over herself, moving somewhat awkwardly she blushed as the blanket fell away to reveal a pair of track paints, a size too large, pulled tight around her hips, with the help of the drawstring, as she pulled the Blanket away she looked for her cellphone that sat on a bedside drawer, turning to pick it up her hand fell onto a small piece of paper that sat idly by her waist, switching on the bedside lamp, Andie blinked to adjust her eyes to the sudden brightness. Opening the note that ended up crumpled beneath her, read the content of the note in amusement.<p>

_Hey;_

_Allow me to ease your fears, before I greet you in any other way; my apologies if it seems like breach of privacy, but I was raised in a way that forbids me, to tear into a bag of any woman's. Which forced me to put you in my clothes, I hope you're comfortable; they're the smallest things I own. Secondly; well actually this would be the most important point, I __did not__ change your clothes, however tempted, I might have been.  
>.wink. <em>

_No, I have a cleaning lady, who leaves straight after I arrive home, everyday to take away dirty laundry and stuff, I asked her to change your clothes. I assure you, she did throw me out of your room._

_I assume you would find this note the minute you would wake up in the morning, in case I left to buy groceries or just stepped out, I wouldn't want you to worry yourself into stress. _

_I hope you had pleasant dreams;_

_Cheers;_

_Blake._

_P. S: there really aren't any groceries in the fridge, except for milk, and some really pathetic wheat-bran cereal on top of it. There are cookies hidden somewhere, you'll have to hunt for them…_

Andie laughed as she read the note, folding it she pocketed it, stretching she checked the time on her cellphone, ignoring the blinking indication for new messages, Andie read the time as 3:30am. Sighing she stepped out of the warmth of the bed, only to step on a soft fleece carpet, instead of a cold floor. Surprised but pleased Andie stood up, laughing, as the legs of the bottoms she wore, pooled around her feet, bending down she folded them up, since it was slightly chilly she tied them tight around her ankles, with the help of the draw-string at the bottom. Locating a door on her right she opened, it sagging relief as she walked into the ensuite bathroom Andie washed her face, completing a pre-morning ritual, she walked out of the bathroom, curious about the room Andie was in, she turned, to the door on her left where a switchboard lay adjacent to it on the wall. Flicking one of the switches on, a tiny tube light flickered on, it lit up her right hand corner right above her head, illuminating her in a shadow of light, looking up at the ceiling, Andie spied three exact tube-light-bulbs in the rest of the corners, and she flicked them all on. As light flooded the room Andie gasped in shock.

**Wow! I mean I knew he was rich, if the car was any clue, but this is really something else. Jeez talk about being loaded!**

Standing against the closed door, Andie took in the room. _The room _was decorated in the shades of Red, Green and Black with touches of Silver and Gold. The walls were painted black; each corner of the walls had a silver abstract floral design poking at the edges of the corners. Right in front of her directly behind the king-size bed that sat before her were French double-doors, leading to what would be a balcony she assumed, except they were covered with floor-length Red Satin curtains, with brocades of gold highlighting the edges, and the curtains at the top were curled in an upside down 'U' also in deep red, with golden hemming. The bedspread although tumbled on the left side where she had slept, were still pulled back tightly over on the right-hand-side, although the bed was covered in Black silk, the bed-sheets were a light shade of white, or cream, not entirely sure, Andie looked at the pillow covers, that were stained Red, almost the exact color of blood. Two drawers in black stood on each side, at mid-thigh or knee level. On the right directly opposite the bathroom door stood another door, moving towards, it Andie gasped in awe as she opened it, having walked into a walk-in closet, her clothes were unpacked and hung from the rod, spying a note, on one of her jeans that had been folded, Andie picked it up, the writing was not Blake's heaving a sigh of relief, she read the small floral script.

_I took the liberty of putting your clothes away, Madame. — Marria. _

**Holy shit! My clothes do not give this room the justice they deserve. Hell fur coats ought to be hanging from these hangers, not sweat pants and tights. And trainers should not be sitting on that rack so casually, the heels sure, trainers, definitely not! **

**Madame, Madame? What the hell's up with that?**

Closing the door, Andie turned back to face the room, taking careful steps still reeling from the assortments the room presented, Andie sank down on the center of the bed, and looked directly in front of her, The wall where the switches lay was painted a soft light green, having stood with her back against it she only noticed that the wall in front and behind her were painted in the same shade of light green, and the walls on either side of her were painted Black, Curious Andie pushed the Black coverlet and Red Mink Blanket aside spying the bed-sheet beneath her, was not white or cream, but a green so light it almost looked white.

That aside, Andie stood up and walked forward, Andie gaped at the wall in front of her, against the wall was by far the largest LCD screen she had ever seen, and at the base of the wall, was a knee-level book shelf curved in a semi circle, the center held a DVD player and a few other electronic devises she couldn't even begin to name, on the left and right hand-side of the top shelf were a stack of CDs and a few DVDs on the bottom shelf were a few literary works, that were perhaps interesting they were categorized based on the genre. Andie smiled as she noted the number of Fantasy books, preceding the rest of the genres.

**Okay! Its official this guy is loaded, I'm almost afraid to step outside the door. If I wasn't so thirsty, I'd probably be too nervous to move…**

Spying a pair of slippers peeking out from under the bed, Andie turned to the bed curiously, getting down on hands and knees, she pulled out the article of footwear and burst out laughing!

**Oh… he seriously has weirdly cute tastes. **

Andie pulled out a pair of doggy slippers, with a pink tongue lolling out at the edges. Slipping on the slippers, Andie sighed in comfort, the slippers **were** oddly comfy, pulling open the door of her room Alexis stepped out into a hallway, and looked both ways, there was a Blue door directly opposite hers, and one further down the hall, on her right hand side, around twenty paces from where she stood, a door, firmly shut, painted in black, looking back, Andie wasn't all that surprised to see her door painted a specific color as well; green.

Walking in the opposite direction of the Black door, Andie came across a fork of sorts, steps spiraling downwards, at her complete right hand side, all the way almost as if a part of the wall and on her left a simple space that supported a Closet. The hallway behind her lay shrouded in shadows. Andie walked down the stairs, as she reached the last step, she automatically took a step back, almost tripping over her own feet, grabbing the banister to steady herself, and regain her footing she simply stared.

**What the hell? Exactly where am I? **

Andie stood still barely breathing as she took in her surroundings, the lights flashed on, as soon as she stepped on the landing, nodding almost in understanding, the room obviously had movement sensors. Blinking Andie took in the, for a lack of better word, the 'arena' around her.

**Holy Shit! They could fit the whole of Sarah's house in here. I mean the green-room could easily fit two bedrooms. **

The area was divided into four segments, as far as she could see. It was apparent to her, that the area in which she stood; showed off a lounge area, judging by the Black leather furniture, scattered in an arc facing the wall on her right hand side, where there stood an LCD screen larger than the one in her room, on the wall there were two curtains, in short the LCD lay in the middle of two curtained of walls. About an average of human paces, there stood the front door; around roughly twenty five paces away, directly in front of her. On her left the room opened to a closed off kitchenette and dining area, the dining-room was separated from the lounge and front door, by heavy ceiling-floor-length green curtains.

**Velvet…?**

Andie wondered briefly as she stepped forward, the room lighting up with each step she took. Pulling the curtains aside just a bit, she grinned in spite of feeling completely out of place. The dining table was long, could easily hold eight to ten people. The cabinet, behind the table on the far left, held expensive china and silverware.

**This guy is just asking to be robbed…**

Laughing Andie let the curtain fall back, walking towards the kitchen, she smiled as she spied the small Island in the center, constructed with Black Marble, it contrasted beautifully with the grey-silver cabinets and the huge metallic fridge, and Andie smirked, as she spied the cereals, on top of the fridge.

**Hey, good… it's too high up to reach, no need for the torture.**

Andie opened the fridge and grinned, three bottles of water and two cartons of milk, Andie pulled a bottle of cold water out of it, turning she opened one of the cabinets, spying glass tumblers she sighed, in relief. Poring a generous amount of water into the glass, she filled it to the brim, taking a quick sip, she moaned as the cold water slithered down her parched throat.

**At least it was easy to locate the glasses. I'll worry about the cookies later on…**

Andie drank the water to till she swallowed the last drop. Setting the glass down, she looked at the cabinets, reinforced steel and a stove that would make a chef envious, spying the various kitchen utilities Andie absentmindedly refilled her glass. Capping the bottle she placed it back into the refrigerator, now half full. Picking up her glass, Andie walked out of the kitchen. As she stood facing the LCD screen, she blinked as she spied ten feet tall book-shelves lining the wall directly behind the staircase. Shaking her head in part awe part amusement she turned around ready to go back to sleep, as she moved she spied a door about five paces away from the entrance to the kitchen, it stood in a sort of mini-hallway, moving forward almost as if the door was beckoning her attention, unconsciously gripping the glass tighter she opened the door, and almost dropped the glass, water bounced off of the edge of the rim, and splashed on her hands.

**OH MY GOD!**

Andie stared at her reflections; her mouth hanging open as she stared at herself, the room was lined with mirrors. Andie stood in shock half afraid to enter and half of her desperately yearning the need to step into the room.

**No, not room… wow, so this is what he meant when he said **_refurbished the place up_**; he built himself a dance studio… **

Andie almost fainted; her legs weren't strong enough to handle all these surprises. Stepping back she fell against the door, dizziness wracked her senses, opening it she stumbled out, the glass of water miraculously still filled to the brim, leaning against the door, she forced herself to move. Shaking her head she climbed the stairs, in a daze.

**The question isn't really where am I, it's more like am I dreaming? **

As Andie reached her room, she turned the doorknob to go inside, only to pause as an odd sound pierced the silence of the morning air, looking up she turned her head towards the Black Door. Stepping back, she unconsciously made her way forward. Andie blinked as she stood in front of the door, conflicted to even open the door, knocking she whispered, "Blake? Are you alright?" not receiving any kind of reply, Andie knocked a little louder, and repeated the question a little more firmly. Silence greeted her query, cautiously she opened the door, only to walk into the room as she saw Blake tossing and turning on the bed, moving forward almost on auto-pilot, she reached his bed, kneeling she placed the glass of water on his bedside drawer absently. Reaching for his naked shoulder she pulled her hand back.

**What should I do? It looks like he's having a nightmare…**

Andie reached a decision as Blake tossed his head and garbled "NO!" Almost yelling it, standing she pulled herself onto his bed and leaned forward, with tentative fingers, she stroked his forehead, gently massaging his brow; Blake stilled at her touch and eased his movements. Sub consciously Blake leaned into the comfort. Andie remembered her mother used to do the same thing whenever she suffered from any kind of bad dreams. Gently stroking his head she allowed her fingers to caress his head, running her fingers through his inexplicably soft hair she missed the flutter of his eyes as he moved with her hand. Andie turned to look at Blake's expression sighing in relief as his features calmed down and he relaxed under her touch. Bending forward, Andie kissed his brow, "There that should do it, have sweet dreams", she whispered. Climbing off of the bed the bed she walked to the door, and gently closed the door unaware of the brown orbs following her.

Andie yawned, exhaustion crawled, through her; she walked into her room and climbed under the now cold covers. Rubbing her eyes, she blinked to ease the pain, dizziness, and weariness dancing around the edges. She yawned again and shifted completely beneath the covers, closing her eyes, she fell asleep to one last thought.

**I would happily sleep through an earthquake… that was one adventure I wish to never repeat on an empty stomach and when I'm barely awake… **

…..

* * *

><p>Blake's eyes fluttered as he felt a cool hand on his brow, he felt himself subconsciously lean into the touch. He felt a soft touch caress his scalp. Blake eased into the touch relaxing almost instantly, he felt rather than saw movement, as soft lips descended on his brow, and whispered words, of sweet dreams. Almost instantly he felt the touch recede his eyes flew open only to see a woman dressed in an overly large T-shirt hanging off of one shoulder, with loose baggy sweat pants.<p>

**Andie?**

Blake sat up as the door closed behind her, gathering his bearings he got out of bed, silently padding down the hall he reached her door, he opened it without knocking very quietly, peering in he spied her snuggling under the covers. Closing the door, he walked back to his room, climbing onto the bed he laid down.

**Did I wake her up? Ah crap…I probably did what with all the yelling that usually goes down when I'm having Odd dreams.**

Blake looked at his bedside drawer only to see a glass tumbler sitting there casually, almost as if it was patiently waiting for him, to enjoy its frigid condensed content. Smiling unconsciously he raised the glass and took a tentative sip, swallowing the cool liquid in relief he emptied the contents of the glass instantly.

Placing the glass back on the counter, Blake shimmied under the covers, not feeling the need to wake up just yet. Closing his eyes he fell asleep dreaming about enchanting enchantress's and mystical lands.

….

….

Blake awoke a few hours later, turning he checked the time on his bedside drawer. Alarmed he sat up straight.

**Wow! I don't think I've ever slept that late, before. 8:30 am. **

Disoriented he stayed where he sat gathering his thoughts, shaking his head, he got up and walked to his ensuite bathroom, finishing his morning ritual, he decided he'd take a shower to ease the muscles in his neck, rotating it left and right, he felt the cricks loosen, adjusting the temperature, he removed his lowers and boxers, stepped under the spray. Blake groaned in relief as the hot water cascaded over his back, and eased the taut muscles. Closing his eyes and tilting his face under the spray, he reveled as the water caressed his features. The hot water, soothing, against his sleepy countenance.

Blake stood under the shower for at least forty minutes, as the heat worked inward, dispelled the last of the chill seated in his muscles, and eased stiffness he hadn't noticed in his joints, he could admit the merits of this, too.

Blake turned the shower faucet off and grabbed the towel, drying his hair and the rest of his body, twice; he wrapped the towel round his waist, he walked to the sink, applying shaving cream to his face, he pulled the razor across his skin, the blade cool against the morning growth. Rinsing away the excess, cream, Blake applied the aftershave, hissing at the burning refresh-ness it provided, and walked into his room, to change. Stepping in to the room he put on a pair of boxers, and looked inside his closet for a comfortable pair of slacks. Stepping into a pair of Black Puma Track Bottoms, searching in deeper he located a white T-shirt, tugging it on he finished dressing by pulling a black high-neck sweater, with a zip on its collar, lying diagonal over his heart. Walking to his dresser, he brushed his damp hair back, and applied some cologne.

Sighing Blake walked to his bedroom door, "Okay, this isn't all that difficult, come on champ you can do this", he whispered to himself. Having not lived with anyone, in an increasingly long time, he was a bit nervous as to what he'd find. Pulling the door open Blake walked out the room, leaving his door open, he walked down the hallway, as he reached Andie's door, he paused, shaking his head he continued walking, down the hallway, descending the stairs, he walked into the kitchen, and poured himself a glass of skimmed milk. As he sipped the milk he contemplated a few things, as he stood his eyes closed, and soaking the morning's silence and fresh air. Streaming in from the window above the stove, he heard music being played from the direction of the studio, setting the now empty glass of milk, on the island he walked steadily to the dance studio, as he opened the door; he was immediately distracted by movement in his peripheral vision. Turning in the direction, he watched as the young brunette woman moved to the rhythm of the music.

* * *

><p>((Authors Note: It took me seriously forever to find the perfect piece for both Blake and now Andie. Bloody hell it was not easy… anyway Andie's music is both slow and fast paced at the same time, if you download it or find it on I'm sure you'll understand)).<p>

* * *

><p>Leaning against the side of the door, he watched, her movements were intense and held an intrinsic raw passion. Despite moving with the music, she was still a bit faster than the music demanded. He noticed her ballet was rough around the edges, and she was moving mostly on instinct, yet it still had an almost hidden vitality that was completely original. Blake listened to the music and almost instantly recognized the piece, <em>'Albeniz' Asturias'<em>; surprised to find out someone like her actually owned and acknowledged music of that era, he smiled. Taking in her gestures, he noted she danced as if she was being forced, her movements although fluid, were not from the heart. The choreography though carefully devised had become a stumbling misstep.

**She isn't dancing like she did when she performed in the streets…**

Narrowing his eyes, he took in her features, beads of sweat lined a brow, but that wasn't what grasped his attention, her features were too concentrated, her eyebrows were drawn together, her eyes were lit in anger, and frustration, he assumed. Counting the number of moves she made, he watched how she commanded her body to move, as if she were testing its limits. Arabesque, pirouette, arabesque, pirouette, her body was drenched in sweat if the leotard was any indication, she wore black tights, with a red tunic, over them, the tunic flowed around her as she performed an almost perfect turn. Blake sighed therein lay the problem he was searching for; although she wore comfortable clothes, clothes easy to move in, and even though she actually listened to every beat of the music, her movements were too rigid, doctrine, she danced as if she was copying the original. As if on autopilot she performed the exact same soubresauts she had performed not a minute ago.

**It's like she's concentrating on remembering something, as to how the move was previously portrayed. A copycat…**

Sighing he shook his head and waited for the music to end. It was a wonderful piece, but with her dancing it almost seemed corrupted in its integrity. Waiting he saw her shoulders sag as the last note fell away.

**Hmmm… **

…..

* * *

><p>"That was both brilliant and at the same redundantly bad", Blake expressed quite bluntly. Andie looked up, biting her lip after a moment's hesitation she nodded, "Yes I'm aware. I'm rather useless when it comes to ballet in any form, and I never manage to move in the right way", Andie exhaled heavily as she finished speaking. Blake nodded, "Yeah I saw that, do you read books on Ballet, or perhaps have you been watching ballet works?" he asked cocking his head to one side curiously. Andie nodded mutely, surprise followed by wariness flashed in her eyes. "Ah...that explains it then; your movements are very artificial, for lack of better, term. What I'm trying to say is your dancing is good, really good, but when you incorporate those moves into the essential grace of ballet, you end up copying the original. It has no spice no flavor", scratching the back of his neck he sighed. "Hang on, I mean that made no sense, at least I'm pretty sure you have absolutely no idea what I just said", he mumbled walking to a the corner of the room, behind the door (if it were open), where a CD rack sat. "Not really, but I think I understand what you're trying to say, my dance isn't real, right?" Andie stated.<p>

Blake nodded his back facing her as he stood in front of the rack, perusing the titles, and simultaneously talking, "Yes, when you danced at the streets, you moved according to the beat-", "You were there?" she asked. Blake nodded, "up and center, when it comes to the streets you let the music overflow and surround you, each beat carries a certain movement, you twist and turn, slide and glide, to it. Like a snake moves when the charmer moves his instrument, it controls you. The bass expounds over you. It's loud and clear, it demands you to move, to dance, to bop to its beat". Suddenly he let out a happy exclaim, as he found the one DVD he wanted, pulling it out with an exaggerated flourish he grinned at her, "Voila!" Andie laughed, "Okay I'll bite, what is that for?" she asked. Blake bounded back over to her, "This will allow me to prove my point. This is music from the heart. When you danced in the streets your body moved, now when you dance with me and to **this**, let your heart decide the moves. Feel the music, don't let it overpower you. When you feel the tempo and the beat, let it flow through you not around you. Ballet can never be forced it needs to be felt", pausing he looked directly at her, "Despite being one of the most painful forms of dancing, Ballet is the most graceful. All you have to do is forget the basic principles and simply surrender to it". "Let's dance", he invited, as he waltzed past her and inserted the DVD, into her tiny DVD player.

"Giazotto?" Andie asked, Blake nodded, pulling her towards him, "I'm surprised", he whispered as the music began to play, "Why?" Andie automatically whispered her voice gentle and puzzled, "Not many people would have recognized the composer to his work", and he breathed. Blake held his hand out, and pulled her into his arms as she took it. "Listen to the rhythm of the music, let it flow through you rather than around you", Blake held her right hand in front of him, while his other captured her waist, Their bodies touched, and he fought against his instinct, to take her there. Her body was warm. "When you dance the waltz, there's always enough distance between you and your partner, that's essential for society to decree, respectful, but this isn't the waltz, this, is ballet. Don't be shy, move closer and relax", he murmured softly, easing her muscles, which were too stiff and tense. "Adagio, is the music of lovers, let me in, let me seduce you", he whispered. "Look at me", he demanded softly, Andie's head lifted, her eyes flashed many different emotions, fear, confusion, wariness. "Look at me", he repeated breathlessly, "and let go. Don't count, Mi Belle, just move, _Feel_ the rhythm", Andie's body relaxed slowly. They moved as one, a close bodied waltz, of spirit and triumph.

"That's it Andie", the sound of her name spoken from his lips, caressed something deep inside her, something no person was meant to touch. Andie felt herself already lost, his body moved with hers, as he led, she followed; she lost herself completely to the music.

They danced gracefully, despite the stumbling beginning, they did move gracefully, almost instinctively. Twirling across the dance floor, they kept time with their triple steps, Andie shivered at the heat she could feel, through the thin material of her dress, the dance tore through. The music had started at a gently moderate pace, filled with a promise. Blake pulled her inexplicably closer, placing his leg between hers, "Stop thinking, so much we're almost at the peak", he warned gently. Andie felt herself nod.

As they continued the close waltzed ballet, moving to the ever increasing, beat, the dance became a second faster, slightly intense and suggestive. Their movements bled seamlessly, shamelessly, into each other. Andie was instantly struck with how natural the dance felt, she felt free, almost unaware of herself. Andie smiled, the laughter shining in her eyes, filling them almost making them glow, Blake grinned. They both felt the heat emanating between them, yet they both reveled in it. It felt innate, their dancing like they were made for each other, as if they had danced several times before. As the music slowly began to ebb away, Andie's tunic, whirled away from her as Blake let her go, spinning away from him she never noticed when he shadowed her movements, Grabbing her hand, Blake let her down in a twist slightly standing over her, their hands grasped firmly in each other's.

They stayed in that position for a few seconds catching their breath, eventually Blake pulled away, reaching out a hand, he pulled Andie up, laughing she spun around as Blake let her hand go, "That was amazing. I've never felt so free before, when dancing any kind of Ballet!" she exclaimed happily. "Thank you. I sincerely wish the Jerk could explain things that clearly". Blake laughed, "If you mean Professor Philippe, the chances he'll explain anything are zero in a million". Andie grinned, "That's true", snickering she sat down on the floor. "But, wow. I have partnered before, to a lot of guys, Jimmy, Eric, Francis, and _him._ But no-one has ever made me feel so good. When I dance with them it's like being stiltedly aware of them, it's not nearly as much fun, and Jerk-o's continued shouting between each step is by far the most annoying thing since anything really".

Blake sat down besides her, breathing deeply he stared at his feet, "Note to self wear socks next time", he mumbled. Andie looked up in confusion, having the words register in her mind, she sniggered, and "Yes that would by far be the best advice". They looked at each other; eventually they sniggered, their hysterical laughter echoing off of the walls.

"Okay okay, okay… Oh god, I'm hungry!" Andie wiped the tears of laughter as she regained some of her composure. Blake grinned, "Well uh… I wasn't kidding when I said there really isn't-", "-any groceries, Yup I noticed that last night", Andie interrupted. "Speaking of which", Blake began, "were you, I mean did you uh—", looking away Blake stared at the floor, forgetting the mirrors clearly reflected his blush, "Were you um…in my room last night". Andie blushed, "Yeah, uh you were um.. I think you were dreaming about something…um…bad?" she ended with a question. Blake nodded, "Something like that, it's nothing definite ever, just fuzzy images that parade around in my head, it's like a movie on mute, playing over and over. It's one of the things that force me to wake up at exactly four every morning. I'm not entirely sure what you did, but whatever it was, I can only thank you, I don't think I've ever slept this late, in a very long time". Andie nodded, standing up she pulled her hair free, from the rubber band tie, "Good for you. I'm gonna go take a warm shower, and then we'll go out and buy some groceries, see you in thirty minutes?" Blake nodded, "Sure, see you in awhile".

They walked to the door, after shutting down the music and switching off the few lights that were on, Andie turned to Blake, one step on the stairs, "Well, it was an odd adventure, dude, you have one sick apartment. Out of curiosity which floor are we on?" Andie asked curiously. Blake chuckled, "I'm surprised; through all your exploring didn't you look out the window?" he teased. "One it was like three in the morning, two; you have an odd penchant for really heavy floor length curtains, and you are seriously hooked to the color black… although when I woke this morning, all I saw through the kitchen window, was a dark sky"

Blake grinned and, "we're on the 16th floor", he answered. Andie gaped at him, "Really? Well that's different", and mumbling incoherently, she walked up the stairs in a daze. Blake chuckled following her, up the stairs, "I think I'll take another shower", they parted ways at _'the green door'_.

…

* * *

><p>Andie moaned as she lowered herself into the tub of hot bubbly water. The foamy water surrounded her, Andie closed her eyes, and breathed in, holding her breath she sank beneath the water.<p>

**Oh God! This feels so awesome! Simple pleasure…**

Coming back up for some air, Andie enjoyed the warm caress of the bath water, as it surrounded her in absolute relaxing heat. Andie sighed heavenly, as the heat worked inwards dispelling all the stiffness in her joints and muscles she didn't even know existed. She slid down and leaned her head back against the rim, and simply rested there for awhile, with the water up to her chin. Andie felt her eyelids began to droop, so pulled herself upright and washed quickly, grabbing her shampoo, she drained the tub, and stood under the shower spray as she washed her hair clean, she allowed the scented fragrance of jasmine and tea-tree oil, to sooth her.

**I really am gonna need to buy some kind of migraine medicine soon… **

Shutting the shower off after she conditioned her air, she grabbed the fluffy white towel, sitting helpless on the Towel ring, and stepped out of the tub. Toweling off she grinned, this bathroom was easily the biggest she'd ever stepped into.

**Not that there were any doubts, what the rest of the place being so huge…**

Andie looked up, and giggled, "There's a skylight in the ceiling of my bathroom, holy shit!" she laughed as she spun around, the towel draped over her person. "Despite living 15 floors above the ground, this place is freaking huge, talk about being sporadically hooked on the size of this place", snickering she walked to the mirror and cleaned it free of the steam, attached to the mirror, grinning at her reflection, she took in the bathroom and almost squealed.

**And I don't even squeal….!**

Turning around her hips resting against the sink-cum-counter, "I seriously wouldn't mind marrying this guy, if I could have this bedroom and bathroom", smiling at the color combination, everything was in shaded of green, delicate and bright, elegant and bold, loud and soft. The tiles in the bathroom were a very light almost white shade, and the windows, which were open, had soft lacy curtains, tied back with an emerald green ribbon. The shower curtain that separated the tub; if it could be called that since it was larger than any tub she had ever seen, given the fact that water seemed to flow from the edge of the tubs sides; was covered with a simple light-yellow-green, almost parrot shade. Walking to the door she looked at everything, directly in front of her was the sink and the mirror, which was lined onto the wall in an oval arc. The 'wall' was in fact two cabinets, in soft shades of cream, border-lined in dark green. The right side held everything from medicinal use to sanitary use and the second cabinet held every single bathroom cloth, from towels, to bathroom mats, and what slightly more deeper than the first, although it was of the same size.

**Exactly how wide is this apartment?**

The bathroom expanded to the left hand side was the Jacuzzi-tub, which seemed made in the same ceramic light green-white-ish shade, as the toilet adjacent to it, was. The toilette and tub both had furry mats at their feet, that were oddly comfortable and very massage-relaxing, in very dark green. Above the tub at say waist level, easy to reach if sitting in said tub, were all her toiletries.

I'm guessing Marria put everything there…

Andie stepped back into the room and made her way to the opposite side of her room, walking to the walk-in closet she instantly looked at her right side distracted by her reflection. Looking at the small dressing area, she was faced with a floor length triad of mirrors, blinking in shock, Andie walked forward only to end up spying her hair brush and a few of her hair-ties sitting on a small dressing table adjacent to the mirrors.

**Okay… Now this is wicked cool….**

Walking back to the clothes rack Andie pulled on a pair of light blue-jeans, and a Black T-shirt, grabbing a white coat…

**Hmmm… Just in case, the weather is getting pretty chilly….**

Leaving her wet hair hanging, after she brushed it, she applied some eye-liner and lip gloss, her cellphone buzzed, Andie sighed—

"Might as well". **Heaven knows he won't stop calling until I do take his call.**

"Hello?" **Really Hello… could you sound any less scared…**

Andie rolled her eyes heavenward.

"Oh. Hey Moose". **Andrea West, shut up, before you fall in the grave you're digging for yourself!**

Andie sighed heavily, as she listened to his arguments and worry, she groaned.

"Please stop, I'm fine, look I'm with a friend. I'll come to school tomorrow, we'll meet up for lunch, and Moose, I'm okay, still pissed, but other than that I'm safe and alright. Now would you quit nagging like an old woman?" she teased.

Laughing she hung up. Andie sat down on the bed, closing her eyes, she pinched the bridge of her nose warding off another headache, and she started when she heard knocking on her door. Heaving one last heavy sigh, she shook her head. Andie grabbed her coat and walked to the door. Steadying her hand on the doorknob she took another deep breath.

**I really don't want to think anymore. I am going to enjoy myself, and so for a little while Dear Brain, please get lost…**

Grinning at that rather ridiculous statement, Andie opened the door, she looked and Blake and laughed, grinning he looked at her quizzical, "What's gotten you so happy?" he asked. Andie smiled as she looked him up and down, "We match", she announced happily pulling his arm, "Now let's go, I'm starving!" Laughing they stumbled down the stairs, joking about their matching clothes.

…..

* * *

><p>Blake showered faster than the one he had this morning, whistling happily. The cold water refreshing against the heat he felt a few moments ago. Grabbing the towel he wrapped it around his waist and left the bathroom, grabbing an additional towel, he walked into his room. Blake surveyed his room, almost identical to Andie's room; it was a few spaces bigger than Andie's being the Master-Suite. The room was painted white. He stood just in the door way of his bathroom drying off, facing his bed; it was the opposite of her room.<p>

The bed lay adjacent to the door, against the wall adjacent to where he stood drying off; his bed was made of white and red pillow-cases and Black silk bed-sheets, with an identical Red Mink Blanket. The LCD was situated at the front of the room, surrounded by a small set of black couches and a few Black bean bags. Further to the right side of the LCD was a mahogany desk entirely Black, with an Apple desktop and laptop filled to the brink with a clutter of some more Apple and Dell Laptops and utilities.

**One day I promise to sort **_that_** mess out…**

Shaking his head he headed to the closet situated on the opposite side, judging by the symmetries, it was a part of the walk-in closet Andie's room had, choosing a pair of white boxers, and a faded Blue pair of Jeans, he stepped into them. Tugging on a white T-shirt and Black hooded pullover, he combed his hair with his fingers. Pale fingers weaving in the dark wet locks, chuckling he stared at his reflection, in the mirror.

**I don't really remember the last time I enjoyed dancing with someone that much before… Although it wasn't enjoyment as much as the unbridled lust, that seemed to flow through me. Through us….**

Shaking his head Blake snickered, "Okay hot shot, quit it. Act your age—", scoffing at his pep talk, Blake applied some deodorant and cologne. Re-entering his room he grabbed the keys and his wallet from the top of his bedside drawer, Blake paused before he left the room, he walked to his desk, and checked his mail. Groaning he read the very first mail.

**I do not need this, this is torture. How many times will she keep sending me this mail?**

Rolling his eyes heavenward, he deleted the mail.

**Five? Seriously she sent me five emails, all containing the same thing? **

Shutting his laptop down, Blake got up, and jogged out of the room, he knocked on Andie's door, not receiving a reply he waited a moment, before smiling.

**Guess, she's still getting ready. May as well call the staff in…**

He jogged down the stairs, and reached the security caller console, that sat directly across the living room floor, on the table, situated right by the door. Dialing in a few digits, he waited for the number to connect. "It's Blake Collins. Yes. Okay. I'll be heading out for some breakfast with the Miss West, have them sent up immediately. Yes." Blake hung up the phone.

**Okie dokie! That's done, now to just wait… **

Blake waited for all of ten minutes, before his front door bell rung, opening the door, three people stood on the threshold. He greeted the woman, and two men, "I'll leave you to it, start from the studio, and this is where I leave you", turning Blake jogged to the stairs, stepping on the first step, he paused, "Olivia", he addressed the young redhead, "I need you to go grocery shopping for me", surprised the girl looked up,

"Groceries sir?" she asked bemused, she had known the young master for a very long time, this was the first time, he had ever suggested buying groceries, she didn't even think he knew how to cook. Blake grinned, "Yes, you know, eggs, bread, jam the usual stuff. I'll give you", Blake pulled his wallet out, counting the cash, he narrowed his eyebrows, "let's see. Five hundred dollars, uh…that's should be enough, right?" he asked beckoning her forward. Olivia nodded partly in shock partly in amusement, "Five hundred dollars, is a little too much, but I'll buy the essentials, and return the rest", she answered smiling softly.

Blake nodded, "Okay. Here", he handed her five 100 dollar crisp notes, "Please do so, and when you return could you clean the green room?" he ordered her. "Tom, handle my room", he ordered a tall blonde heavy muscled older man, with sparkling blue eyes, "I'd appreciate it, the last time Adam did it, I couldn't find my razor", and he grinned at the shorter man standing by the kitchen, "That okay Adam, I'm trusting you in the dance studio? Please don't break anything", he warned playfully.

Adam flushed, "Et to, sorry sir, I vas only trying to clean up, it seems good idea to throw avay the shavings", he mumbled head bowed low, Russian accent very clear, in his emotional rant. Blake laughed, "Okay you're forgiven, don't waste the opportunity I've given you, okay", winking at Olivia he ran back up the stairs, at the top he turned to see three very shocked individuals watching him in bewilderment. "Scatter", he ordered. Bowing they turned to do their duties, Tom following him, up the stairs, Olivia walked out the front door, and Adam to the kitchen sink to fill the empty bucket in his hand. As he reached the green door, he waited for Tom to pass him, and enter his room; he breathed a sigh of relief as Tom closed the door.

Waiting a tick, he knocked two rapid knocks on Andie's door, and waited. Remembering the cleaning staff's expressions he snickered inwardly.

**Oh they'll definitely start gossiping now…**

Grinning he was greeted to Andie wearing a tight T-shirt holding a white coat, and grinning madly at him, curious he asked, "What's gotten you so happy?" Andie smiled as she looked him up and down, "We match", she announced happily pulling his arm, "Now let's go, I'm starving!" Laughing they stumbled down the stairs, joking about their matching clothes.

Blake inwardly grinned like a lunatic, as he spotted Adam standing in the kitchen doorway with a truly gob-smacked expression. Andie oblivious to Blake's source of amusement pulled him out the door. "You are seriously slow, you know that", she giggled. Blake smiled, "why do you say that?" he asked, Andie smirked, "for that very reason, I just asked you where we were going to get something to eat?" she asked. Blake smiled, "Well there's a Deli a block away from the apartment, we could either walk there or at least drive there, what do you think we should do", he asked stopping at the elevator.

Andie took in her surroundings, "There are only three doors, on this floor", she stated. Blake nodded. "Yes, each floor has either three or at least two doors on each floor at a maximum there are four, why?" he wondered. Andie shrugged, "I'm not sure I was just wondering about the width of the building", she answered, pushing the ground floor button, and continued absently, "we'll walk, It seems like we have pleasant weather for a good old fashioned morning walk", she said.

"The buildings huge in diameter, it's a refurbish able apartment complex called _The Devil's Wings_, it's divided by three wings. I live in Wing B, also the central building you'll understand once we step out", he tried to explain. They rode the elevator in silence, not being disturbed the whole way down.

**That's weird there's usually a myriad of people coming and going. On another note, I wonder what her reaction will be when we walk out the lobby.**

* * *

><p>….<p> 


	3. Ch 3 : Chocolate Covered Strawberries

**DISCLAIMER**:

Blake and Andie are freaking Cute together; it just seems so clichéd to put Chase and Andie together. They have everything in common, which is so boring. I mean with Blake and Andie there is that traditional essence of beauty, in that tale as old as rhyme that opposites attract. Besides with Blake and Andie there was obviously so much more passion when it came to him teaching dance and all through those hands on moves, "SQUEAL!" I mean who didn't notice his mischievous smirk when he says, "Yes it's supposed to"? Moving on;

I do own the room in which Andrea West sleeps in, I'm describing my room, to the best of my ability, so bear with me, and I'm not very good, when it comes to describing rooms or things or clothes in general.

I do not own Giazotto or Albeniz…

I do own Laura and Cassandra Lewis, I also own Deli Delights.

I also own Maria and Paul Sanchez.

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY<strong>:

Blake Collins never understood why he was treated differently; give him music and a dance floor and he was okay and happy with the world, what had he ever done?

Andrea West Loved dancing, it allowed her to be someone else, just for a little while to get lost in the music, but in the outside world she needed to feel she was important to other ppl. What could she do?

What happens when your classic Sociopath and happy-go-lucky dancer get together and start living together? Absolute Chaos…

NOW ALTHOUGH, THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO WALT DISNEY STUDIOS, TOUCHSTONE PICTURES, OFFSPRING ENTERTAINMENT AND JOHN CHU. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'. ** This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

**Pairings:**

Blake/ Andie

Moose/ Camille

Tyler/ Nora

**Note:** It is seriously wicked hard to find any of the songs that could possibly sit with the situations that I come up with (After searching through 1000 songs I really give up). Please give me some examples if the music doesn't fit the scene. Help would be oh sooooo appreciated. – Syd.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

**Chocolate Covered Strawberries**

* * *

><p>"Holy Shit!" Andie exclaimed as they crossed the lobby and walked outside the Apartment complex. Andie stared mostly in wonder of absolute silence, too awed to speak in the marble threshold, they had just crossed, and she could feel Blake holding back his sniggers. Having walked out of the building and now standing on the street, she turned and stared at the complex. To say it was big would probably be a pun in all its grace. Blinking rapidly she stared between Blake and the building, "Where are we?" she asked. Blake sniggered, "I assure you we're still in Baltimore", he said. "Really? Cause it doesn't look like it", she retorted. Turning back to stare at the grand structure, she spoke softly, "Three buildings in a semi circle, Building A with 12 stories, Building B with 16 and C with 12. A pool in the inside, and a full entertainment recreation center, it's almost like a different village. You know for all its grandeur it's really quite beautiful, given that it looks like a crown".<p>

Guiding Andie down the street Blake nodded, "Yeah, you know when I came back I needed a place to stay, so I searched high and low for a good place". Andie smiled at him it was a sad-happy-go-lucky smile, "Where were you before? And How did you find _The Devil's Wings_?" she asked. Blake smiled, "London", his voice carried a wistfulness that made Andie grin. "That explains the accent, you don't have a USA accent, there's a tinge of Europe in it, I couldn't place it, but it makes sense now". Blake laughed, "Yeah I guess, I really do have an English twinge to my accent. Anyway I found _The Devil's Wings_ by mistake, quite literally", laughing he crossed the street, to the Deli that stood at the corner a few miles away on the opposite street.

"I got lost, when I was driving to my parents home, which are on the outskirts of the city, when I accidently took a left instead of a right, I figured I could go in a circle", "This is Baltimore, you know that right?" Andie smirked, Blake chuckled, "Yeah I kind of figured that out when we I made the turn, I drove for quite a while, made a turn and reached the Deli, that's where I met Laura, the owner of _Deli Delights_, I know not very original, eh?" chuckled, "So she tells me I'm about 26miles in the wrong direction". Andie giggled, "What? How?" Blake shrugged sheepishly, "MSA is 15 miles away from the main residence, and well, I travelled-", "-eleven miles in the opposite direction, oh that's Classic!" laughing stopped in front of him, twirling as she faced him, she shook her index finger in his face, "You've a lousy sense of direction, right?" Blake frowned, "I wouldn't go that far", he poked his tongue out at her. "Mature for all your…uh 23 yrs?" she guessed. "Twenty four, actually So, Laura goes and gives me a drawn up map, and when I asked if there were any apartments on rent she pointed me to _The Devil's Wings_. Long story short, I asked if I could buy two apartments and refurbish 'em", chuckling at the memory, he turned to her, "The owner has this really drawn out Texan drawl, and says to me, _'Son, you could build and indoor pool or a casino, as long as me gets me cash. If you buy 'em both I'll even throw in the terrace'_, so I chose the top two floors, and have a garden roof". Andie laughed, "OH! So you're a flower guy", she teased. Blake smirked, "only if you want me to be". Andie giggled, "Dude that is seriously cheesy!" Blake grinned, shrugging, "I try, and oh I do try".

"Deli Delight, could be easily termed as a diner, you know a truck stop greasy diner", Andie stated as they reached the Deli. Blake snickered, "Oh you poor child, if Laura hears you, you're on your own". "Charming; aren't you supposed to be a man?" she simpered mockingly. Blake shook his head violently protesting the idea, "Nope, against Laura I'm a mouse", he smirked. Andie smiled, shaking her head she pulled Blake into the Deli. "Just so you know, if we get caught", Andie began, "We?" "Yes we, and then afterwards when you throw me to the wolves, my 'plead' would be, 'it was a compliment'". Blake's laughter echoed in the small, Deli. Grinning Andie pulled him to a booth at the end of the Deli, in the corner, of the very curb, it faced.

Andie stared outside the window, "I always enjoyed watching people". Blake looked at her, "why?" he asked curiously. Andie shrugged, "When I was a little girl my mama used to take me out to parks and stuff, we'd always point out people that were ridiculously weird you know. There was this one guy we saw, dip a corn-dog in honey, revolting but still unique, another time, there was a lady, who dressed her dog in the exact same fashion she was wearing to a T. I used to wonder what kinds of lives they lived, so mom and I used to come up with these seriously sick ideas, like _corn-dog guy_ worked in a research facility for the production of exotic foods, probably to be released in the next century. And that _dog-lady_ was an undercover spy to blend in with the rich". Andie smiled a wistful sad smile, "When my mother passed away, I went to the nearest park and just sat for hours staring at people, watching them pass by, it gave me a chance to feel I was close to her, like she was with me, for the last time. I've never really watched people after that, not for a very long time, but I don't know why I suddenly remembered that". Blake nodded, "When was the last time, you could simply sit back in a diner, you know a truck stop greasy diner?" he asked replaying her words. Andie smirked, "Careful, those are powerful words you speak laddie", Andie teased adopting a Cockney British accent, sobering she took a deep breath, "It's been a while, honestly, just sitting back and enjoying the air around me".

They sat in silence simply enjoying the hustle and bustle of the everyday mechanism, until Andie's stomach growled, reminding them the need to feed. Andie blushed, "Ignore that!" she said. Blake snickered, "I think we should feed you", he joked. Andie poked her tongue out at him, "Oh shut up! So what will you have for breakfast?" "Oh honey, he'll have his usual", a woman in her forties proclaimed, with a thick Russian accent, from the other side of the room. "Laura!" Blake exclaimed. Laura walked through the crowded Deli, with the assurance who knew people would step aside for her. She was small, with a trim build and grace that revealed her training as a model, by the looks of the grace she walked with. Her hair was palely blonde her skin smooth and pink. The angelic face belied a keen mind. "Child, this boy's usual, just so happens to be a fruit salad with a cup of yogurt", she laughed when Andie made a face. "It's true, his ideal breakfast just so happens to be pieces of fruit and curd".

"Oh hell no! Uh-huh, that's not breakfast", turning to Blake she scowled, "Hasn't any one told you that breakfast is the most important meal of the day?" she asked. Blake nodded his head, smiling at her disgruntled expression, "Mostly My mother and Laura", "Let's not forget good ol' Cass", Laura intoned cheerfully. Blake flinched, a gesture Laura noted. "Oh and Cassandra Lewis, she's the only friend I have", Blake explained begrudgingly. "Hey! I resent that", Andie exclaimed, "I just so happened to be your friend as well, a title I'll fight to the death for", she proclaimed, "Anyway, I'm starving, thanks to the fight with Missy I didn't have any dinner, so, Miss Laura", she looked up at Laura's bemused expression, completely oblivious to Laura's merriment and Blake's shock over her proclamation, "Could I get two fried eggs, sunny side up, a bit runny not overcooked, two slices of toast, a plate of Bacon, and uh…two sausages", Andie listed of the choices in rapid succession, "Oh, and a coke", she finished her order.

Turning to Blake she smirked, "What? Now, it's your turn", she waved a hand in his direction. Blake stared at her in awe, "Where do you put all that", he asked. Andie sighed, "We're dancers, you and I, and we both know that when we dance we burn off more calories than the average Joe, besides I have a pretty good metabolism. Now order something other than cut up pieces of fruit. I'm going to need your help, with the workout. So order something more substantial", she explained softly encouraging him. Blake nodded and sighing, "I'll have two eggs, scrambled with two slices of toast, and a glass of orange juice", he ordered not looking at Laura already aware of her smug expression. "Right away kids, now you two have fun", she laughed mostly at Blake's defeated expression.

"So", Andie began tapping her fingers sporadically against the table top, Blake turned to her warily, "Cassandra Lewis is what- your girlfriend?" "No!" Blake interrupted, "Oh-kay, then she's your ex, or sister or oh maybe she's your mistress", Blake laughed, "To have a mistress I'd need a wife, and she is neither nor my sister. Cassandra is my neighbor and well she usually drags me over for lunch if I'm ever home. Which is usually always on Sundays", Blake explained wearily, resting his head on the table he sighed, "Cass is great except she usually treats me like her gay friend, explaining everything that goes wrong in her job, in _excruciating_ detail", he mock-sobbed into the table. His voice muffled against the wood. Andie giggled, "Well that explains the flinching", she said. Blake groaned, "You noticed that?" "Kinda hard not to have, it travelled through your entire body, with a pronounced effect", she answered. "So having missed this Sunday, what will she do to you?" Blake shivered, "Something evil!" he whispered worriedly. "I'd offer to protect you, but well I'm just a mouse". "Oh Bravo! If I wasn't jamming my head into the table I'd bow before you", Blake muttered sarcastically.

Andie laughed, "Oh hush you, just out of curiosity what has been the most extravagant meal you've ever had that's high on the Richter scale when it comes to a high-calorie diet?" she asked somewhat dreading the answer. Blake looked up, "Chocolate covered strawberries!" he answered laughing at Andie's gob-smacked expression, "You really have a knocked for six expression there, what's wrong?" Andie blinked at him, "I was just shocked you knew what chocolate was?" she answered. Blake grinned mischievously, "I was fed it, I guess I can say it was _delicious_", he smirked. Andie scowled, "Ugh! Message received. Please DO NOT elaborate!" and shaking her head to erase the images of Blake lying in bed with a woman feeding him strawberries. Andie almost hugged Laura who returned with their order.

"Here you go", Laura returned holding a tray filled with three plates, and she proceeded to place the dishes laden with eggs in front of the respective people and a platter of bacon and sausages in the middle of the two. She proceeded to place a glass of orange juice in front of Blake and a coke, in front of Andie. "Thank Laura", Andie chirped. Laura snickered, "Oh Darling child, it is I who must thank you", tousling Blake's hair affectionately she continued, "Getting him to have one healthy meal that's not made of fruits is truly a blessing. So, I thank you". Leaning down she placed a kiss on Andie's brow, "His like a son to me. Please take care of him", she said. Andie nodded her promise. Grabbing her knife and fork, she dug in with gusto, Blake chuckled, "You really are hungry aren't you". "Starving!" she murmured after swallowing a mouthful. Blake nodded and tucked in. They ate in relative silence, and simply enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

><p>"Okay I'm sold, <em>Deli Delights<em>, it is. Is Laura married, because if she isn't; do you think she'd be interested?" Andie wondered as she placed her knife and fork on her plate, wiping her mouth on the napkin, she took a sip of her coke. Blake grinned, "Sorry but she is married, you know I could always steal the papers for this joint for you", he joked. Andie smirked, "When you go to jail, do you think you could leave me the green room?" she asked innocently. Blake laughed, "Wow, the things I'd do for you", he stated mournfully. Andie chuckled, "Well it was your idea", she began, "The first of many stupid ideas, I assure you", pausing Blake looked out the window, "you could always trade me in for a newer model", Andie smiled, "And lose all that precious wit, not in a million", she promised.

Blake stood up, "Let's go, I think I'm gonna need the world's greatest workout to kill off all those calories", he joked weakly. Andie shoved him playfully, "you're as strong as an ox, chill", she recommended, "We're taking corner turns". "You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?" Blake asked. Andie shook her head, "Never", she answered smiling mischievously. Blake sighed heavily with a defeated air, crossing to the other side of the room; he left to pay for the food. Wishing Laura a goodbye, Andie watched her tousle his hair one last time, and he kissed her against the cheek. Andie smiled, softly.

Blake walked back to her, "Shall we?" he said. Andie nodded following him, they walked out of the deli in silence. Andie paused at the curb, listening to the music coming from the left hand side. "What's wrong?" Blake asked, Andie put one finger up, "People are dancing in the park, by the sounds of the shrieking, I'd go with kids, ages 10-13 years. Let's go", Andie walked in the direction of the music. Blake lifted an eyebrow, pouting he shook his head, "Oh you are seriously wicked weird!" Andie laughed, "Hurry up!" she called as she already reached the other side of the street, where she waited for Blake.

Blake jogged, over, "So, what exactly are we doing here?" he asked as he took in his surroundings, they were standing on a basket ball court in a corner, where girls and boys aged roughly 15 above were either playing basketball, or were grooving in the corner they stood in. A few people walked by as if oblivious the ground existed, mostly couples and a few people who were jogging, or returning from their morning jogs. "Blake have you ever danced to street music?" Blake shook his head and, "I am ridiculously bad at street dancing", he answered. "But you have danced to street music, so dance with me", she implored. "B-But, I'm not good at dancing to street music", he stuttered nervously. Andie took his hand, "This Is the Tango; Dance with me", she smiled impishly. As the beat began Blake tripped, "This isn't music for the Tango", he mumbled apprehensively. Andie grinned, "Aint that the tooth", she joked. Blake swallowed, "This is a bad idea", he murmured anxiously. "Relax, just _feel_ the music", she said. Blake smiled, "Touché".

Andie placed Blake's hand on her waist, "Let's not waste good music, you're an extraordinary dancer, surprise me", she purred smirking wickedly. Blake smirked, "Oh you're evil", pulling her close to him, he allowed her body to melt into his, "Interesting Song to Tango to", he shook his head in amusement. Andie grinned, "I thought so too". "You do realize it's in half in Spanish right?" Blake asked as he began the eight-step combinational dance. Andie nodded, "Hmmm… Blake shut up…." she ordered softly.

Blake shivered, he knew he was stalling, there wasn't any other word for it, and it wasn't the reluctance to dance with her it was the apprehension. He had felt desire course through him, once when they danced. To feel that again, made him slightly apprehensive, what he would feel if he held her close once again, but as the music coursed through him, he noted briefly at the introduction was slightly longer. "Remix?" he wondered. He felt Andie nod, once in acknowledgement, looking down, he instinctively lost himself in her eyes. They held a deep rooted sense of apprehension, as if aware of Blake's fears. Swallowing he closed his eyes, and then opening them, he nodded slightly. Andie smiled in acknowledgement, Blake grinned. Blake wrapped his arm around Andie's back, the heat he felt through the thin material of her T-shirt, abruptly curbed all thought processes, the dance was beginning.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>The music began at a moderate pace (AN: Shakira Ft. Alejandro Sanz'-La Tortua-remix version). The two stood close to each other, the children stopped dancing and shrieking, the surrounding area fell through in silence except for the music that reverberated through the speakers, and they stood with baited breath watching the dance that began, with passion.

Bodies not quite touching, yet at the same time, almost too close for even air to pass, Blake began to move them across the floor, in a comfortable eight-step walk, gradually the tempo of the music increased. Blake pulled her closer and quickened his movements, slipping his leg between Andie's as they danced.

Andie's temperature rose, a few degrees, feeling the beginnings of a hot pool of desire curling in her abdomen, and she moved closer to Blake, enjoying the feel of the other man's body, against hers. As they continued to move to the ever increasing beat, the movements of their dance became quick, intense and suggestive, and much to her surprise Andie felt no discomfort or embarrassment, rubbing her body against Blake's so sensually. The swift intoxication of lust that burned through her pushed away all inhibitions from her mind. Right now there was no where she'd rather be than in Blake's arms, and no intention of leaving now that she was here.

Andie smiled, at it reached her eyes, filling them. Blake noted that for once her eyes were not guarded or filled with sarcastic humor, or a smirk, she was honestly enjoying herself. Andie had longed to feel the heat of two bodies moving together, and though she had thought of a different kind of dance, this was far more intense, her cheeks flushed, in reaction to the warmth echoing through her.

Blake too, was having problems controlling his body's reactions, to their dance. A certain part of him was enjoying the dance too much, every time Andie's hips moved against him, startlingly close in a quick, short grind, he fought not to pull the woman closer and arouse more of the hot, delicious friction. Blake sent a silent prayer to whichever Deity was paying attention to him, to put Andie in jeans, was a relief, if she had been wearing a dress, he wouldn't have known what he would have done, if he could have felt the feel of her skin. Blake found himself drawn to the intensity of the dance, as he countered the woman's actions with his own body.

The two moved together almost effortlessly—with that same surety which they had danced in the three-step earlier that morning. Their movements bled seamlessly—shamelessly—into each other's, and Blake was struck by how natural their dance felt, as if they had done this before, each step exactly as it should be and each warm breath as he felt against his neck, as Andie tried to breathe, despite the exertion was collected inside him, each hot wind captured to join the other small vestiges of heat as he inwardly stoked them, allowing them to become something more demanding.

As a general, Blake never gave himself up to anyone. He would date girls, take them to bed with him—perhaps he'd even cared about them, but he had never felt so fulfilled—in every aspect as he felt now, just by dancing with a woman who had **crashed** into his life so unexpectedly, and he _liked_ it. He was _happy_ to be consumed by the brunette and her hazel eyes. (A/N: oh trust me between light brown, brown, grey and hazel, I chose hazel, seemed more magical. As cheesy as that sounds, and I really can't make out her eye color, after 12 viewings, I give up!) Andie's hips ground against Blake's groin again—_and just like that_—and his thoughts immediately flew away, allowing his body's natural responses to take full control.

Andie panted slightly as Blake's grip tightened on her waist. As it was, the aura of bright, heavy, _passion_ the two of them had created was quickly consuming them both and she felt the weight of it pressing down on her. Blake's hands no longer felt hot on her, they _burned_, and sparks of heat licked her skin wherever Blake touched her. Andie tried to hold back a shudder of pleasure. To say it _felt_ good would be a lie, it felt like liquid electricity flowed through her veins. The elder boy, moved them in a position for a dip, and Andie wrapped her leg around his thigh, causing a lance of heat to carve through both of them, rushing to the point of contact as the cradle of their hips met—again.

Both closed their eyes, in pleasure as they executed the move perfectly before straightening and allowing themselves a short gasp of reprieve before they continued to move against each other, as sensually as they could. The hand at her waist, urged her impossibly closer, as if all he wanted was to force their bodies so close that neither could tell where one of them ended and the other began, and Andie found she was more than happy to oblige.

A low growl escaped Blake's lips, in the form of Andie's name and the teen let her hands wander Blake's chest in the hope of eliciting more uncontrolled sounds from the older boy's throat. She should have felt embarrassed at being so open about her feelings, but her lust was driving her. She turned her back to Blake as they walked an eight-count and Blake dipped her a second time, though with less body contact. Andie's head spun and her body seemed weightless as Blake led her through the steps. Both knew the dance was ending and Blake tried to pull himself back—to exercise _some_ restraint over his want, but his subconscious refused to be controlled. He pulled Andie close as his lower body moved to the girl's motions.

Their movements were fluid, intense, and existed solely for this moment. Those watching could not help but be caught up in the aura of passion the two created, passer bys had stopped to witness the meeting of two strangers in a dance filled with so much heat it could melt ice, couples felt the craving, individual joggers felt the heat ignite within them a workout so much more powerful, the teenagers stood in awe, and the children watched pure magic unfold. The dance was unique—fuelled by their suppressed desires. Even the best dancers in the world would not have been able to replicate the emotion their dance exhumed because theirs was _real_.

Their eyes met and Andie felt the pull on those dark orbs, nearly certain her own had bronzed in a desire she could not help but return. The onlookers waited with baited breath as the beautiful dance began to draw to a close. They had been enveloped by the ardor of the two and now all expected some sort of display of affection to conclude it. The couple danced closely, their bodies in constant contact their lips, a few inches from each other's, and the crowd began to whisper of a kiss. They watched as the girl spun away from the dark-haired boy. He pulled her in close to him, and they posed together as the last note died off.

* * *

><p>Blake and Andie panted heavily, their faces were scant few inches from each other, and Blake so badly wanted to kiss this enchantress' beautiful lips. Unknowingly, he bent his head towards Andie's mouth. Andie's breath hitched as she realized Blake meant to kiss her. A misplaced smattering of applause broke out and the two realized the moment which had felt so intensely private to the both of them, had just been witnessed by an entire world of people they did not know. Blake mastered his desire and backed away, leaving Andie momentarily bereft. A groan rose from the expectant crowd, Andie closed her eyes, trying to quell her want as reality rushed back in.<p>

Blake having, recovered himself, took her hand; Andie's eyes flew to his earnest gaze, as he pulled them into a low bow. Someone shoved a bouquet of flowers, from god only knows where, and thrust it into Andie's awkward hands, and they suddenly were surrounded by an awed crowd. She shuffled the blossoms to rest on her shoulders so she could reach Blake's hand, she sure as hell didn't want be pushed in the ever growing crowd. Blake looked down at the sudden contact, but Andie would not meet his eyes, her cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment. The crowd showered them with praise and Blake smiled as a small girl no older than 10 pulled on Andie's jeans, "Would you teach me to move like that?" she asked. Andie blushed, slightly in surprise and mostly by the hand that squeezed her own. Andie nodded, "I guess", she replied warily. Blake chuckled; Andie poked her tongue out at him.

* * *

><p>"That was absolutely marvelous!" a man in his early thirties exclaimed suddenly dragging a younger woman in her late twenties with him. She was dressed in a short knee-length brown skirt and a pink blouse, her dirty blonde hair framed perfectly around her soft round face in ringlets. She had sparkling blue eyes, that seemed to <em>'huff'<em> at the man's dragging; "Such strength, such passion!" "Maria, did you see that, that—this, is what I call dancing!" grabbing Blake's free hand he shook it exuberantly, "Oh you must come and teach at our school we at _Madison High School_, would certainly look forward to anything you would teach", Blake and Andie turned to each other in shock, before they could say anything, the man continued, hands waving madly, "A young couple like you would be great for the Summer Dance Festival we've assigned, to the seniors. Maria is a dance instructor too, but she teaches fox-trot and waltz. NO! No No No, what we need is **dances** like this", he prattled on, not waiting for anyone to grab their attention, "Look around you, the children surrounding you are **all** from Madison High", turning to the crowd, he shouted, "Wouldn't you like it, if this couple-", Andie and Blake blushed, as the man indicated them, "-would come to our school and teach us how to dance like this?" he asked. A resounding **'YES'** echoed through the crowd.

Andie sighed, "About that, we're students as well", she began faltering in her speech, Blake smiled and continued as she paused, "We study at MSA", he tried to continue only to have the man interrupt again, "MSA? Really well, now isn't that fantastic darling?" he turned to the woman who stood by his side, rolling her eyes, Maria elbowed him to shut up in silent warning, Andie giggled quietly as the man let out a soft _'Oof'_.

Maria bowed, "Please forgive my husband, he gets a bit mental when he finds people or things that excite him, and he has no filter and just goes a little crazy in exuberance over things. My name is Maria Sanchez, this bumbling idiot-", she pointed at her husband, "-is Paul Sanchez, I do not know what I see in him, but hey beggars can't be choosers", she ignored Paul's indignant 'Hey'. Smirking she turned to the crowd, "So…. scatter!" she barked, the students immediately went off to do their respective things, a few couples lingered to offer last minute praises, and then slowly dispersed leaving Blake and Andie with the Sanchez'. "Walk with us", she invited as she led the way forward, to down the road unaware that Blake's residence lay ahead of them. Blake sighed heavily silently asking Andie if they should accompany the strange couple. Andie shrugged, "Okay", she said, allowing Maria to lead them.

"Now as my husband so carelessly rambled through, we have a summer festival at our school, it's held in autumn, for two reasons, One; to say goodbye to summer. Two; to say hello to a new season. Kids these days just need an excuse to party", pausing she took a breath, "The point is this time we're trying to donate to charity, well to MSA to be more apt". Blake's breath hitched, "Wait what? Why? MSA doesn't need any contributions". Maria smiled, "Actually this is for the charity event they introduced last year, but due to some reasons the gig that they arranged was never conducted. I don't expect the students to know much about the organizational details, no matter how intimate you are with the school. No offence", she added as she took in Blake's scowl, apparently having hit a nerve, she apologized. "I am sorry. Anyway, as I was saying we were the charity isn't for the school, more for a fund raiser the school conducts for future scholarship students. Or well maybe some of our graduates can be your juniors next year. We are still discussing details, although for reasons we still don't understand MSA's heir seems to be refusing the crown". Blake bristled, but before he could say anything Andie shook her head imperceptibly. Maria noted the apparent chemistry, she smiled softly.

Reigning in his temper, Blake asked quietly, "How do you know of that? Those circumstances, are very personal, to-", "-the Royals of MSA. Yes we're aware", Paul interrupted, smiling cordially he continued, "Where I am a bumbling fool, apparently my lovely wife missed her calling; she should've gone into politics. Ignore her, she's being subtly curious". Maria shrugged, "Can you blame me? MSA is an intriguing school, I wanted to teach dance there, but a professor_** Philippe**_, seemed to be taking the audition for new teachers, he said I had two left feet. Pardon me, but I have a very inquisitive opinion when it comes to MSA. I also don't like that man", she scowled. Andie grinned, at Blake, a gesture both Sanchez' noticed, Maria raised her eyebrow. Blake laughed, "Apparently the Jerk-o happens to hit on every nerve in the city", he said. Andie laughed, "Oh we understand perfectly, Philippe is just plain weird, and not cool weird, he's like creepy weird". Maria smiled, "I guess I owe you an apology, I must have come off as someone insulting the administration of the school", she said.

Andie shook her head, "Oh we're used to it, most students at MSA seem to be angry with the Admin, as well, it's with good reason actually. The school just doesn't seem to want to change their styles, and continues to group people in the really wrong departments", she tried to explain. Blake nodded, "That's why you and your crew tried to perform at the streets, it was about a group of students that were willing to raise their voice against the administration. Your speech against 410's pretty much highlighted that, right?" Andie nodded, "A friend of mine Robert Alexander III also known as Moose, was at the streets, and you were there, those guys have some sick moves, but MSA, put Moose in lights and details, and Cable was really cool, he was put in the video year book editor. Most of the others were also put into weird places, Monster was slick on the dance floor, but they put him as stunt double in MSA. We're still waiting for the teachers to quit grouping us in departments we don't wanna be in, and if we don't like the way you're teaching, isn't it their responsibility to help us out, give us extra classes we'll take it. And Hair, man that guy has some really cool moves, I mean when he gets bored, he really comes up with some authentic unique steps. And they work", Andie paused biting her lip she flushed, "Heh-Heh. Sorry I got carried away".

Blake squeezed her hand, "No it makes sense. Thanks, you. You've given me an idea", he said thinking, far ahead not completely aware of the people around me. Maria smiled at Paul who smiled back, "So how long have you two been a couple", Maria asked. Andie blushed letting go of Blake's hand rapidly shaking her head. The question brought Blake back, his eyes widened comically, his pale features flushed, looking away, he coughed, and "Er… we aren't a couple. We've only known each other two days", he said. Andie nodded, confirming his words as she continued, "I didn't even know he existed, we met quite by accident", she said. Blake snickered, "Oh accident's the right word; for she **crashed** into my life". Andie rolled her eyes, "I was in stunned captivation, excuse me for my klutziness", she harrumphed pouting.

Blake pulled on the lip she had jutted out, Andie laughed as she swatted his hand away, "He was dancing and I had left school, only to realize I'd forgotten my books, so when we met, this Devil was dancing. Oh Boy! Hold that thought dancing would be an insult; he's like a black winged angel spouting magic", she grinned weakly, "I was stunned. By the time the dance ended, I was so caught up in my thoughts that I crashed into the door", Andie threw Blake a fleeting glance as she lied. Blake nodded, "Yup and we became friends pretty instantly. I'm glad I met her", he said taking her hand unconsciously. Andie flushed her eyes dancing with pleasure.

Maria grinned at Paul, "That's so cute", she began, "But we'd really appreciate if you could teach our students dance, please?" he begged seriously. Blake sighed, "I'm free on the weekends, I live here, but I usually have things to do on the weekend. Very complicated things", he answered vaguely and he indicated the building they stood in front of. Maria caught her gasp just in time, she was aware that strictly the affluent lived here. "And I live 11 miles in the opposite direction", Andie continued, "Even if I'm free every weekend, it'd take awhile for me to get there, to your school, I don't know if I could make it". Maria groaned, "I guess that would complicate things, the whole distance thing, and it wouldn't work if only one of you were there", she sighed heavily. Paul sighed, "Well, this is our card, if anything works out for you, will you please give us a call, we'd seriously appreciate it", he handed a gold bordered card to Andie and then shook Blake's hand. "It truly was a pleasure meeting you and your lady", he bowed exaggeratedly, chuckling as he missed Maria's attempt at stamping his foot. "Ten years of marriage, darling. I'd like to believe I've learnt", he joked, as he kissed Andie on the cheek. Maria shook her head, in amusement, "It's been a pleasure Andie, if you ever you come down this way again, do call. I wouldn't mind leaving this Idiot to come meet you two", she kissed Blake on the cheek, and stepped back after hugging Andie briefly.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>Andie and Blake said their goodbyes and watched the two leave joking and teasing each other. Andie smiled, "Can you imagine them being married for ten years?" she asked weakly. Blake choked on a laugh, "I'm surprised they haven't killed each other yet". Andie grinned. "Actually my parents are a bit like them", Blake began as he led her back into the compound of <em>The Devil's Wings<em>, veering to the side where a path led to a small park. The residents were either enjoying the cool air and the warm sun, or children were playing and having picnics with families. They walked beneath a boulevard of overhanging trees on a leafy path. "Actually they're worse", he continued shuddering visibly, Andie held back a remark as he finished, "they're still so in love it's sickeningly sweet", and he cringed. Andie grinned, "Oh come on they can't be that bad", smiling she walked besides him, enjoying his company. "Oh believe me it is. My mother's birthday is coming shortly, its next month on the third, September the third. I can just about picture my father organizing an exquisite ball in her honor; oh the dancing that will take place will be the stuff of legends".

Blake closed his eyes painfully afraid Andie would see the pain and hurt in his eyes. Andie saw it but did not comment instead she changed the subject. "Do you visit your family often? Talk to your mother?" she asked. Blake shook his head, "No, not really. I guess I call once in awhile to let them know I'm still alive, but Andie there's a reason I left for London, I could have been in the American Ballet, but I chose to leave, I needed the distance, the space". Andie noted the sadness, "I'm glad you came back", she whispered softly. Blake smiled as he led her to a bench, "Do you like snow cones?" he asked and Andie quirked an eyebrow, she nodded. Blake grinned, "Which flavor?" he asked curiously cocking his head to the side. Andie closed her eyes, "Any, I'm adventurous when it comes to flavors, why?" she asked as she sat down. Blake grinned, "That's great, wait here, I'll be back in a few moments", he jogged over to the corner of the park, secluded by a few trees stood a small shop that sold Snow cones. Andie grinned.

Andie sat in silence, enjoying the breeze and the sunlight, closing her eyes, she enjoyed the peace. Few moments before the silence was interrupted by a song piercing the air, Andie groaned, fishing out her cellphone, from her coat pocket, she looked at the caller ID, "Moose", she sighed heavily. "Hello", 'Where the hell, are you Andie?' a voice not belonging to her friend shouted over the line, a soft female voice gently reprimanded the caller, 'Tyler, speak softly'. Tyler's voice crashed through the speakers, 'Nora, I'm only asking her where she is? So, Andie where are you?' Tyler asked again. Andie cursed softly, "I see your tour's over. I'm with a friend", Andie answered. 'yeah which friend, cause I asked around, you aint at Missy's and Moose hasn't seen you in practically a year excluding the monthly visits, since you're no longer associated with the 410's Felicia's isn't where you're at so like where are you D?' Tyler asked angrily. Andie sighed, and jumped as a loud crash echoed over the line 'Andie?' a soft female's voice came over the line. Andie smiled, "Nora, hello", Andie looked up to see Blake ambling over holding two snow cones, smiling she waved, "Look I really don't need this I'm with a friend, I'll be back tomorrow, I've gotta go, where I'm at is no one's business, and why I left, you can the details from Missy, goodbye Nora", Andie hung up, switching off her phone.

Blake sat down beside her, on her left, "Here, I took a guess", he said handing her a Blue flavored cone, and licked a green one. Andie grinned, "Thanks. It's blue, so Blackcurrant, Bubblegum? Yours lime?" Blake shook his head, "That's usually purple and pink respectively, and no, mine's Guava, I know it's usually pink, but this guy makes it with green". Andie took a bite of her snow cone and laughed, "Is he color blind?" she asked. Blake snickered, "Dunno, so do you like your flavor?" he asked. Andie grinned, "Yup, it's one of my favorites, how did you know?" Blake shrugged, "You seemed like Blueberry kind of girl". Andie sucked the juice from her snow cone, "Thanks". Blake smiled; they enjoyed the snow cones in relative silence simply enjoying the peace around them.

* * *

><p>Blake tilted his head and looked at the cloudy sky, "I haven't talked to my parents since I've returned, most details that need my attention are delivered by my brother, or through emails, always containing the same detail, about my inheritance, my duties the family", he began suddenly, Andie turned to him, mid-bite, "A job my brother seems to detest with a passion that can't really be put into words. I suppose I should sympathize with him", Blake sighed, "But I really can't, a part of me has always hated him, envied him, I do love him, I'd help him, if he ever asked for it, but I don't think I could ever really care for him, we haven't know each other for a very long time, we're brothers by blood alone", Blake's voice clenched in pain.<p>

Finishing his snow cone he tossed his empty cup into the bin. Andie remained quiet aware that Blake needed to talk, yet. "When I was raised I was raised in discipline, all I've ever known is the brunt of my parents talent, they are legends in the world of Ballet. My parents, Eleanor and David are what I grew up as knowing the best teachers on earth", his voice clenched, and in barely a whisper he murmured, "also the worst parents in the world". He paused, controlling the tears that threatened to fall, swallowing the lump in his throat he continued, "I craved for their praise", Andie noted the tenor of his voice, and she reached for his hand silently supporting him.

Blake started as he felt her hand take his. Smiling bitterly he continued with a bit of effort, "I worked hard, bled through it. You know what they say about dancers' right? _Beautiful swans with ugly feet_. I suffered silently, I never asked for a second chance, Andie all I ever wanted was one _'good job, well done'_, anything along those lines, and all I ever got was, _'Hmm, Blake concentrate on your steps, work harder, you can do so much better'_. It hurt Andie, I never got a good job from them, any insignificant praise, would have helped, it would've been enough", Blake's voice faltered as silent tears fell, turning away; he wiped them away with his free hand. Andie squeezed his hand, instinctively knowing he had not finished.

Blake sighed, "When my brother was born, he started dancing when he was five, I was eleven. Andie I was so proud of him, he was what we call a natural", he sobbed laughing through his tears, "The first time I saw him groove, as he called it was to **The Nutcracker** in kindergarten. They had a play, and in came my brother playing a soldier, he danced beautifully, and he was so cute. I recorded it for a memory; I still have the tape, somewhere". Andie smiled softly. "Things changed when he was six years old; he took to ballet like a fish does to water. I was proud of him, but then he did this piece that I once did, I guess I was a bit jealous he did it better than me. I was proud of him and I envied him. That's where this story actually begins"; he laughed and groaned almost instantly, "Every move I did, he did it better, _effortlessly_. I struggled he succeeded. I hurt he enjoyed. I started detesting the dance I did, I loved dancing. But everything I did, he did better, and they showered him with praise. I bled for them and he did everything as if he had practiced it a thousand times before. My brother has the ability to dance to any music. He's quite good in **streets**. The only reason I was at the streets, was because he missed the fund raiser MSA holds. I went after him, to bring him back, David asked me to get him back". Andie noted the use of his father's name, and she sighed softly.

Blake closed his eyes, his voice rough and dry, "I left after the streets back to London. I left home when I was 17. I was the Principal Dancer in The Russian Ballet and when I was 19 in The English Ballet. I stayed in England when I turned twenty, and danced for a few tours that surrounded Europe and Australia. I never went for a tour anywhere near USA. I haven't seen my family in eight years, and the last time I knew my brother he was eleven. The same age I started resenting my brother. Could you blame him, for hating his brother, if he grew up knowing his brother hated his parents?" Blake cried softly.

Andie sighed, "You don't hate them, and I'm sure he knows you love your parents", she spoke softly, sliding of the bench, she kneeled in front of him, placing her hands on either side of his cheeks, she pulled his face towards her, "Blake, you have a communication problem with your folks, but I know you love them", she nodded and smiled when Blake nodded his head. "I like you and I've known you for two days, so trust me when I say your brother knew you for eleven years, he knows you and he loves you. All you really need to do is talk to your parents. Why don't you call your mama, jus to say _'hi'_", she encouraged. "I can't", he choked out. Andie shook her head, "No, I can't talk to my mother, yours is just a phone call away", she held his hand, "I won't go anywhere if you need me, but you should talk to them. I'm sure they miss you Blake". Blake shook his head, "No, they don't; all they want is someone to run the family business, and not dance in tours. I have an agreement with my parents, a deal if you will. If I get the chance to finish my final year in MSA and with the final showcase approaching perform a show that excels so well, I get a job with any major dance company in the USA then I don't have to take over the family legacy, but if I don't catch anything, I'll be left to take care of a lot of loose ends, I have very little interest in", he explained wearily. Andie nodded, "A last chance", she stated blandly and sighed when Blake nodded painfully wincing at the finality in her voice.

Andie sat down cross legged at his feet, "I guess that is a big deal. But, Blake would you be able to forgive yourself if God Forbid, something happened to your parents and you never had a chance to tell them you love them", she spoke slowly almost swallowing the words. Blake looked at the expression on her face, it was filled with pain. "I never knew my dad, he died when I was five, so I never ever told him I loved him, I have an acute memory of almost everything else, the way he smiled when he looked at my mother, the way his eyes would crinkle when mom teased him. He died in a gang-shoot-out. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time, My mama tells me he knew, but I never said it and I regret that, I've learnt to live with it, but I really regret having never said, _'I love you daddy'_, when he left for work the next day". Blake sat down next her, his back against the bench seat, "there wasn't anything you could have done Andie, and I agree with your mom, I'm sure he loved you", he said. Andie smiled, "I know that, so do you, but having to actually tell a person you love them is better than just assuming they know, right?" Blake smiled, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket he dialed a number, as he waited for the person to answer he held Andie's left hand, lifting it to his mouth he placed a soft kiss on her ring finger, he breathed the words and smiled as the person on the other end greeted him, and he whispered a quick, "Thank you".


	4. Ch 4 : Misplaced Loyalty

**DISCLAIMER**:

Blake and Andie are freaking Cute together; it just seems so clichéd to put Chase and Andie together. They have everything in common, which is so boring. I mean with Blake and Andie there is that traditional essence of beauty, in that tale as old as rhyme that opposites attract. Besides with Blake and Andie there was obviously so much more passion when it came to him teaching dance and all through those hands on moves, "SQUEAL!" I mean who didn't notice his mischievous smirk when he says, "Yes it's supposed to"? Moving on;

I do own the room in which Andrea West sleeps in, I'm describing my room, to the best of my ability, so bear with me, and I'm not very good, when it comes to describing rooms or things or clothes in general.

I do not own Giazotto or Albeniz…

I do own Laura and Cassandra Lewis, I also own Deli Delights.

I also own Maria and Paul Sanchez.

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY<strong>:

Blake Collins never understood why he was treated differently; give him music and a dance floor and he was okay and happy with the world, what had he ever done?

Andrea West Loved dancing, it allowed her to be someone else, just for a little while to get lost in the music, but in the outside world she needed to feel she was important to other ppl. What could she do?

What happens when your classic Sociopath and happy-go-lucky dancer get together and start living together? Absolute Chaos…

NOW ALTHOUGH, THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO WALT DISNEY STUDIOS, TOUCHSTONE PICTURES, OFFSPRING ENTERTAINMENT AND JOHN CHU. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'. ** This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

**Pairings:**

Blake/ Andie

Moose/ Camille

Tyler/ Nora

**Note:**I can't cook to save my life. even the concept of instant noodles escape me . – Syd.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

**Misplaced Loyalty**

* * *

><p>Missy sighed heavily as she stared at her hands; she was surrounded by Tyler, Nora, Moose, Camille, Felicia and Chase. She cringed as she felt the occasional blunt stare directed at her. Felicia wasn't being particularly friendly, she occasionally shot a glare at Missy that clearly read; <em>'You are an idiot!'<em> Sighing Missy almost felt like she was going to cry, she shot Chase an unidentifiable look, a look her returned with a silent warning, to not talk about _that_. Missy closed her eyes, she really wasn't happy, a deep rooted sense of guilt wracked through her

**Thank God, the rest of the crew isn't here, I don't think I could've handled all the pressure.**

Moose was angry, or at least seemed angry to her, he was discussing things with Tyler and Nora, and Camille stood next to him, hopelessly trying to pacify him. Missy sighed; she really hadn't been able to sleep, since she lost her temper with Andie the night before.

**I wish they'd at least try and understand why I was so angry; I was only worried about her. I never really meant to hurt her, and by the time I managed to calm down, she had already disappeared not even answering her cellphone, I had three panic attacks, it's not my fault. I was scared, as well.**

**Dammit D… where the hell did you go? I was so sure she'd head to either Moose's place or at least one of the crew members place, hell she could have checked into a nearby motel, not disappear off the face of the earth, and stay with someone none of us have ever met, or heard of!**

Moose glared at her, "You're supposed to be her best friend", and as he growled out, he launched himself at her, only to be pulled back by both Chase and Tyler. "You were supposed to take care of her". He pushed Chased away, "Get off of me! This is your entire fault, if you hadn't cheated on her, if you hadn't treated her like trash, she wouldn't be pushing herself to breaking point. Don't touch me", grabbing Chase by the collar he slammed him to Missy's wardrobe, Missy flinched, worry flooded her eyes. Missy almost stood up, a reaction that caused her to stop and think.

**Why exactly am I worried about Chase?**

Moose was surprisingly strong for his build, she cringed when Moose snarled, "I warned you, I warned you to not lead her on. Stay the hell away from Andie", he pulled a really shocked Chase and threw him out of Missy's room, "Get Lost you're not needed!" he ordered slamming the door in his face and locking it. Rounding on Missy he ignored the stunned silence, "I saw that, I don't know what's going on between you and Chase, but I'll find out. I'm warning you, here in front of everyone, if you even try contacting her, I won't mind laying a hand on you, girl or not", he threatened, grabbing his jacket from the bed where he discarded it, he strode out of the room, pulling Camille alongside him, he ignored Chase who stood waiting outside the door.

Missy ran after him, "Hola, wait! There isn't anything going on between me and Chase", she tried to say only to have Moose glare at her, "Shut up!" he said, taking off down the stairs. Missy watched him go too stunned to say anything; she looked between Chase and Moose. Chase shrugged, "It'll be okay, he just needs time to calm down", he tried to sooth her, failing miserably. Missy walked back into her room, not paying attention to the occupants in her room, her mind reeling from everything especially Chase's worry filled tone.

**How am I to explain, there really is nothing between me and Chase, we're not even friends anymore. We meet on occasion only to end up discussing Andie. He wants her back, I want Andie happy, is it so hard to understand the occasional meeting is just for Andie? And who gave Moose the right to act like Andie's big brother, wasn't that Ty's job? **

**Chase is such a nice guy, despite Moose's manhandling him, he still goes and says, **_It'll be okay, he just needs time to calm down._** That's such an untainted thought on his part, to worry about Moose's welfare like that. Is the guy insane?**

**Ugh! I'm going crazy just thinking about it, what's going on? Why is Chase lurking outside the door, it's not like Moose is here anymore he won't throw him out again, this is **my** room, no one is going to throw him out again! I wish he'd come inside, he's a friend.**

Missy jumped as Felicia slammed her hand against the wall, "Don't mess with me Missy!" she yelled, Missy looked up in confusion, "I don't think she heard you, uh Felicia, right?" Nora quietly stated enquiring her name in the same sentence. Missy saw Felicia nod quietly. Then Tyler hugged Nora from behind.

**It's almost like he's using her like a shield.**

Missy groaned as he turned to her, his voice angry and controlled, "Andie was your responsibility, even if you're younger than her, you were supposed to take care of her for two nights, and yet you made her run away!" he scolded her strongly. Missy sighed; she no longer had the strength to defend herself. Tyler sagged against the wall, "why didn't you at least run after her?" he asked wearily. Missy noted the exhaustion in his voice and Nora's pale features, they both seemed too exhausted.

**They're even more pale than usual? I wonder what's up with that.**

Missy tried to answer only to have Felicia cut her off, "We did go after her, by the time we ran out on the streets no one had seen her, and she wasn't anywhere, we had the crew members look for her, as well, but she wasn't on any of the routes, it seemed almost like she'd disappeared. We tried calling her leaving several messages on her phone, but we haven't received a reply, only Moose's message that she said she was somewhere safe", Felicia explained, tiredly. Missy watched the exchange in silence.

**We really did run all over looking for her, I wonder if she's with the guy in that flashy car? **

**No, it can't be, he just dropped her off, and Andie wouldn't stay at a guy's place, who she just met, No one is that stupid!**

Nora nodded, "we'll go, and stay at my mom's place for today, if Andie plans on meeting Moose tomorrow at school, we'll go there. Please stay here Missy, we don't know how Angry Andie still is, and it'd be better if the first person her eyes set on wouldn't be the person she was run out by", she stated bluntly. Missy flinched at the tone, still not saying anything. "We should go", Nora said. Missy watched the couple, they were very in synch. It was sweet; together they made quite a formidable pair.

Felicia stretched out on her bed and sighed, "You can come in now Chase", she called. Missy watched Chase amble into the room absentmindedly; she stood up on shaky legs, and walked to her desk, with shaking hands she picked up the jug of water, trying to pour the water, her hands shook and the water spilled heavy blotches of water, splashing left and right. There was movement in the corner of her eye, Chase stood next to her, taking the jug from her shaking hands he poured water into the glass that sat on her desk. Missy took the glass, and took a sip. She almost dropped the glass as her vision darkened, placing the glass on the table, she steadied herself as a tremor went through her, before she knew it, she felt herself falling.

**Great Now I'm fainting!**

Missy woke up to a gentle tone, gathering her bearings she tried to make out the owner of the voice and the person who held her.

**A soft voice…. that's refreshing…**

Missy' trembled in the arms of whoever had caught her, she felt herself being lifted and placed on her bed, fatigue coursed through, closing her eyes, Missy let the herself succumb to the darkness, feeling a slight flutter of someone smoothing the hair from her face.

* * *

><p>Chase sighed as he looked at Missy, she looked awfully pale, even her Spanish tan did not cover her sickly pallor, she shot him a curious look, and he glanced her way with a silent warning. The next thing he noticed was Moose yelling at her, he sighed.<p>

**Couldn't they see how much pain she's in?**

Chase pushed himself off of the wall to pull Moose back from lunging at Missy, an unusual sense of anger and protectiveness seeped through his blood, and he pulled Moose back with the help of Tyler, his eyes rested on the stunned look on Missy's face and the brief look of fear that flashed in her eyes. The need to state something, anything to get Moose off of Missy reared in his blood, but before he could think of anything Moose had pushed him away.

**What the hell-?**

Too surprised to utter a word, Chase found himself being thrown against a flat surface, bracing himself he noted Missy's worried expression and the rests, shocked expressions. Tuning in to what Moose was yelling at him for Chase caught the words, "I warned you, I warned you to not lead her on. Stay the hell away from Andie". Chase blinked at him, he tried to formulate the words into volume hearable speech, but the words refused to be vocalized. Before he could hasten to think Chase felt himself being pushed out of Missy's room. He stood outside Missy's room in apparent shock, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, Chase stared at the closed door, he could still hear Moose yelling on the other side, words muffled as he still tried to gather his bearings.

**What the hell, just happened? I mean who knew Moose was that strong in the first place, but what had he meant by don't lead her on, Andie and I had a mutual break up. It was messy, and yes she avoids me like the plague, but it's not like I've given up, I still like her, I am trying to get her back. **

**All I need is for Missy to quit being so stubborn and help me.**

Chase groaned leaning against the wall, he barely had time to rest his head when Moose barreled past him, completely ignoring him, not that he minded, what he was curious about was Missy running after Moose and exclaiming the words, "Hola, wait! There isn't anything going on between me and Chase", he watched her expression as they contorted with what seemed like guilt.

**Interesting….**

Chase winced as he saw Missy flinch when she tried to explain only to have Moose glare at her, "Shut up!" he said, taking off down the stairs Chase watched Missy as her features fell, hurt flashing over her features. He shrugged warily as her eyes travelled between his and Moose's retreating figure. Chase sighed as he watched, Missy watching _him_ leave too stunned to say anything. "It'll be okay, he just needs time to calm down", he tried to sooth her, failing miserably at the task his eyes followed her defeated expression as she trudged back into the room.

**One chance to offer some kind of comfort and all I say is; **_**it'll be okay, he just needs time to calm down**_**, who the hell cares about Moose! What an idiot! Scratch that I'm a fucking wanker! **

**Ugh! Seriously how stupid can one person have to get before common sense kicks in. **

Chase slid to the floor, with one ear cocked to Missy's room; he leant his head against the wall of her bedroom, and groaned as he heard Tyler and Nora scolding Missy.

**God I wish that Bitch would shut up! **

**This is all Andie's fault, she was the one that ran away, three rooms in this house couldn't she have gone into one of the other rooms, why'd she have to leave?**

Chase sighed in relief as Nora and Tyler finally said their goodbyes, his need to check on Missy, overriding any kind of logic as to why he was so worried about the Spanish beauty. Worry filled his soul, as he watched Tyler and Nora leave, the both nodded at him briefly, but he did not return the gesture, he thanked God as he heard Felicia call him back into the room. Stepping into the room, his eyes immediately focused on the Spanish girl, who rose on shaky legs.

**She needs to sit down, she does not at all look well, her hands are shaking…**

Chase moved to her side almost instinctively, taking the jug and pouring the water he handed the glass to the swaying brunette, he watched her carefully as she took a tentative sip, worry flowed through him as he watched her blink rapidly, and when she placed the glass of water on her desk, his blood ran cold, as he watched her steady herself. Before his blood froze completely, he caught the girl, as she fainted straight into his arms, "Missy!" he yelled.

Chase cried out as Missy lay in his arms, half aware of Felicia kneeling by his side, he tried to wake the brunette gently. "Has she had anything to eat all day?" he rapidly fired the question to Felicia, his eyes trained on the girl, who stirred in his arms, her eyes fluttered open briefly, before closing again. "No, although she did have a glass of milk to drink this morning", Chase nodded as he tried to get Missy to wake up, "Go to the kitchen scrounge up something for her to eat, something like soup. Go", he ordered as he lifted the brunette and placed her on her bed, he sat by her side on the bed taking her hand, half aware of Felicia rushing out of the room.

"It's okay; everything's going to be okay. I promise", he whispered as he gently smoothed the hair from her face, "Rest well". Chase stared out the window of her room, his eyes seemingly fixed on the sun that shone overhead, alerting him subconsciously as to the time being sometime around noon.

* * *

><p>Felicia sighed loudly, the sound echoing against the tiles of the empty kitchen, "I swear I feel like I've entered the TV series of something like One Tree Hill, or maybe like Andie stated; the season finale of The Hills", chuckling, she pulled out the ingredients to cook some chicken soup for her Spanish friend.<p>

**I have no idea what's going on between Chase and Missy, but oh there is something seriously cooking there…**

Laughing at the choice of words her thoughts had conjured, Felicia, chopped the chicken from last night into small easily swallow-able pieces, she sighed as she remembered the last 48 hours, each detail seemed a lot more clearer as if they suddenly had a new vivid sheen applied to it, analyzing each memory in her head she groaned, "Oh this is starting to really look like some kind of dramatic romance novel, I used to read when I was a kid", she said, while chopping some onions. Breathing deeply Felicia mentally began dissecting each memory since she attended Missy's birthday.

The first memory she winced as she recalled Missy placing a call to Andie when, the hazel-eyed brunette ran back to school to retrieve her books, Missy's shouting over the phone would give anyone a headache, _'HOLA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?'_ She wasn't entirely surprised when Missy dropped the phone on the bed, and pressed the speaker button, as she slipped into a Red Spaghetti strapped dress, with sparkling glitter on one side, in the shape of what looked like a flower, or just some random pattern, only to hear Andie's voice filled with clear exasperation and slight irritation. Felicia remembered wincing when Missy began talking about the guys she was planning on introducing Andie too, and thus was not surprised a second time when Andie's angry exclamation of warning, blasted through the speakers, the voice soft yet very deadly. , "Don't!" "Don't even go there, I don't wanna hear it".

**That really should have been Missy's first warning, the girl may be perceptive as heck, but she is really oblivious when it comes to matters of the heart.**

The second memory turned to be even more unpleasant, the next hint was pretty obvious when Felicia and Missy caught Andie trying to sneak upstairs, and she counted her blessings as she remembered she chose to mingle with Missy's guests, a blessing that appeared granted as not ten minutes later, Andie stalked right past her, in a cloud of suppressed rage. Her eyes glittered dangerously. Randomly dancing with strangers provocatively and wildly not even half aware of her partners, finally stopping and Felicia noted as she took a quick swig of what appeared to be spiked punch, Felicia later noted, Whiskey and Apple Juice should not be mixed…ever! A combination that apparently allowed her to remain completely oblivious, to, herself and Missy following her up the stairs.

**That really should have been a loud second warning, Alcohol and tempered females, is a really dangerous thing to handle….**

The third memory was a bit amusing to her at least but really was a very plain gesture in which Andie really illustrated Missy to shut the hell up. Felicia groaned as she set the water to boil, and added the chopped onions and tomato to the brew, with a few pieces of garlic and a smidgeon of ginger. Closing her eyes, she reveled in the scent of the brew that floated in the kitchen.

Felicia remembered Andie's flushed face and the glazed look in her eyes; she really seemed to be a little drunk. She flinched when she recalled Missy's incessant need to yell, _YOU can't sleep in a dress like that!_ The illustrated gesture, of Andie stripping bare, almost led her into hysterics. Felicia smiled as she remembered the brief gesture of a smile, as they enjoyed one last moment of friendship, sadness welled in her heart, and she had hurt Andie turning on her back on her like that.

**I have a lot of making up to do. **

The fourth memory is what really hurt, in fact would probably not have escalated if Missy would get the hint that Andie is just not into men, at the moment.

**What I really didn't get then, and seems to be still fuzzy around the edges, is why was she forcing guys on Andie what was she really up to?**

Disregarding that for the moment, Felicia winced as she remembered the advice she had tried to offer, instinctively aware it had been the wrong thing to say, when Andie exploded. She placed the chicken pieces into the pan, and watched the water boil over the pieces.

**I wonder if I had kept my mouth shut, maybe things wouldn't have exploded like that…**

Felicia set the temperature on the stove to simmer, and sighed as she recalled the next memory, Andie heading to the wardrobe to grab a cloak, a thick winter cloak. Really should have tipped her off, it was pretty obvious no one goes to sleep in a cloak, no matter how cold the nights got. Even when she apologized she knew it would really have been better if she waited when Andie was more sober and less tired or angry, but the girl seemed to be driving herself into an early grave and it worried her, but that's what had caused all these problems, _**Worry**_. Letting Andie be, would probably have been a wise decision, but friends were people who interfered it was birthright.

**Maybe it's true what they say, if you pull a cat's tail, it's likely it will scratch your eyes out!**

Felicia switched the stove off, setting the pot onto the shelf, allowing it to cool. Felicia decided to make some tea, pouring a glass of fresh milk into a pot, she added a few leaves of tea, and waited for it to boil. Recalling how she lunged at Missy trying to shut up, she should have been more firm.

**Really what was up with that? Why was Missy so intent on getting Andie to meet other guys, it's not like she's going to die suddenly. God forbid! But seriously what was up with that?**

Felicia turned the stove simmer as she added half a glass of water to the tea, and removed three cups from the shelves. Setting the tray, she waited for the tea to cool down slightly, turning to the pot that held her soup, she sighed, and reached for a bowl, she poured the contents into the bowl and found a round table-spoon, finding a plate she placed it on the tray and set the bowl on top, and then proceeded to put three cups on the same tray, and a small container of sugar, three tea-spoons, and then poured the tea into a small ceramic jug. Felicia hunted for some biscuits in the cupboards above her head, all the while remembering this mornings and last night's frantic worry at Andie's sudden disappearance.

The crew had called and driven to at least three motels in the district all closest to the school and found none, of them held Andie. If Moose hadn't called and told them Andie was alright, she was pretty sure Missy was going to call the police. Then when Tyler and Nora had suddenly arrived it really had driven Missy mental.

**In fact the only time she smiled was when Chase came into the room, she seemed almost sure Andie would've at least called Chase, but when he shook his head in negative, Missy seemed to withdraw into herself, Oh boy, it really didn't help when they began yelling at her.**

Recalling the last few moments Felicia laughed, as she remembered the covert glances being sent around the room.

**Wow! I almost felt like a fifth wheel, though Chase and Missy aren't seeing each other. **

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, standing on tip-toes she located the cookie-jar on top-level of the shelf and reached for it. Although when she thought about it, Moose's sudden yelling, throwing Chase out of the room and Missy trying to explain what was what almost seemed like a confession, despite the contradiction in her words when she ran after Moose, _Hola, wait! There isn't anything going on between me and Chase._

**The silent way she sat on the bed, as if she wasn't really there, even when I tried questioning her, although, it does make sense now, she really was oblivious. **

Felicia groaned, as she recalled the scolding Nora gave Missy.

**Tyler scolding her I get, he's like the big brother. Moose I get he's like the MSA brother, hell i don't see why she had to be all bitchy just 'cause she's pregnant aint meaning she had to snipe on us. **

**By the looks of it they came to tell Andie they got engaged, if the rock on her finger was any indication. And just 'cause she was like feeling green, around the gills, didn't mean she had to tear into us. **

**Effing hag! **

Taking the tray she slowly climbed the stairs, what had really freaked her out was when Missy just up and fainted, she had seen the concern in Chase's eyes as well.

**There really is something there, but what?**

Walking into the room, Felicia paused in the door way as she took in the scene. Chase was holding Missy's hand, and caressing her face gently. "I brought food", she whispered softly setting the tray on the desk. Chase nodded, as he stood up, slowly letting go of Missy's hand, Felicia looked away, the gesture though so simple almost seemed too intimate.

Chase walked to the desk, smiling he grabbed a cup of tea and added four spoons of sugar filled to the top, Felicia cringed, "That's way too much sugar, dude". Chase laughed quietly, "My mother agrees, although my brother normally tells her to lay-off, he knows I take too much sugar as a relaxing-agent, it keeps me calm". Felicia smiled as she took her tea sweet-less, "You're not taking any?" she heard Chase ask, she shook her head, "You've taken enough for the both of us", Chase snickered, "True".

They fell into a comfortable silence, broken by the occasional crunch of a biscuit. Felicia had her eyes trained on Missy, but was acutely aware that Chase was staring at the Spanish girl as well, she started as Chase suddenly began speaking, "there really is nothing going on between me and Missy, I mean we meet up for the occasional coffee, where I beg her to help me get back with Andie and her refusing point blank", scoffing bitterly, "I guess that's something I admire in her, she's loyal. Do you know she made a bet with me, quote _'I'll find a better guy for Andie so just lay off Chase, let her move on. There are other girls in the world'_ unquote. Once she finishes stating that at every single meeting and there have been a total of five meetings, we simply enjoy each other's company and just talk about nonsensical stuff. I don't know when, but I've begun to care for her, I like her, as a friend you know. So believe me when I say there really isn't anything going on between me and her, and I still want Andie", he set the cup down and moved back to Missy's side. Felicia huffed in exasperation.

**Idiot! The both of them are pure idiots! **

**Of course it makes sense now; they're in love with each other. They have no idea that they've even fallen for the other. What with Chase's only excuse being with her is pursuing Andie, and with Missy's misplaced Loyalty. **

**Oh this is really Classic!**

Felicia set her cup back on the tray, "Let her sleep, I'll place the soup in the microwave, give it to her later, when she wakes, I'm heading home, I'm exhausted", she almost laughed when she saw Chase sat completely oblivious to her words, a soft expression on his face as he stared at the Spanish girl. Grinning she walked back downstairs.


	5. Ch 5 : Bring Me To Life

DISCLAIMER:

Blake and Andie are freaking Cute together; it just seems so clichéd to put Chase and Andie together. They have everything in common, which is so boring. I mean with Blake and Andie there is that traditional essence of beauty, in that tale as old as rhyme that opposites attract.

Besides with Blake and Andie there was obviously so much more passion when it came to him teaching dance and all through those hands on moves, "SQUEAL!" I mean who didn't notice his mischievous smirk when he says, "Yes it's supposed to"?

Moving on;

I do own the room in which Andrea West sleeps in, I'm describing my room, to the best of my ability, so bear with me, and I'm not very good, when it comes to describing rooms or things or clothes in general.

* * *

><p>SUMMARY:<p>

Blake Collins never understood why he was treated differently; give him music and a dance floor and he was okay and happy with the world, what had he ever done? Andrea West Loved dancing, it allowed her to be someone else, just for a little while to get lost in the music, but in the outside world she needed to feel she was important to other ppl.

What could she do? What happens when your classic Sociopath and happy-go-lucky dancer get together and start living together? Absolute Chaos…

* * *

><p>NOW ALTHOUGH, THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO WALT DISNEY STUDIOS, TOUCHSTONE PICTURES, OFFSPRING ENTERTAINMENT AND JOHN CHU. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This story is rated M. Please Enjoy.<strong>

Note:

* * *

><p>It is seriously wicked hard to find any of the songs that could possibly sit with the situations that I come up with (After searching through 1000 songs I really give up). Please give me some examples if the music doesn't fit the scene. Help would be oh sooooo appreciated. –Syd.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Bring Me To Life**

* * *

><p>Eleanor Collins smiled at her reflection, and hummed softly as she flittered in the kitchen, her soft blonde curls fell in waves framing her face and cascading to her waist in an elegant curtain of wavy rhythm, she eased around the shelves with practiced ease as she waltzed casually almost as if she was floating a few feet above the air. The soft cream sundress she wore, flurried at the ends of her knees, as she twirled, as she cooked with a determined gesture that was equal parts concentrated as well as absent-minded. David; her whimsical and quiet husband watched her with a soft smile, and she smiled unconsciously as she stirred some batter.<p>

**I wonder where Chase is?**

Humming she relaxed as she saw the person in question slip into the kitchen, she watched as her younger son, ambled into the room, looking particularly like someone who had walked backwards into a hedge and had been searching for the meaning of life, judging by his expression. Sighing she discreetly shook her head at her husband, who had opened his mouth to ask where he had been, and smiled as the man nodded.

**Best, not to ask questions straight away...**

Eleanor watched as Chase ducked his head and rest it on the table, she almost opened her mouth to scold him for his manners, and then shut it with an almost audible snap. The exhaustion, confusion and absolute misery currently flittering across his features, as he stared at the kitchen table, made her heart cry.

Swallowing the impulse she grinned cheerfully, mostly to ease the atmosphere, "Hello Chase, would you like Blueberry or would you like Banana Pancakes, son?" she asked cheerfully. Chase mumbled into the table, "You know I don't like Blueberries, that's Blake's favorite", he answered, and then as if he could sense the sadness that enveloped the room at his Elder brother's name he sighed, "Just plain for me, Thanks", he stated. Eleanor nodded, "Are you alright? You came in pretty late last night", she asked cautiously.

It was clear to all three of them, that Chase had not at all returned home, the previous night and had simply walked into the kitchen-room, just as she had poured the first batter into the pan, if his attire was any clue. He still wore the clothes from yesterday. Chase nodded absent mindedly, his thoughts a million miles away, "I'm fine, no worries. I was with a friend she ended up sick, and I stayed with her, till her mom got home".

**A friend?**

Eleanor nodded and moved closer to the table, placing a pair of plain pancakes on Chase's and her own plate and a pair of Blueberry pancakes on her husband's plate, "Is she alright?" she asked. Chase nodded as he sat up straight, "Yeah, she just suffered a mild case of exhaustion and dehydration", he replied as he cut a piece of his pancake with a knife and fork and placed in his mouth. Eleanor watched him, as he ate in silence, and she exchanged a worried glance with David.

**It's only ten in the morning, where has been the entire night?**

_**He couldn't have stayed at the girl's place all night... **_

**So where?**

Eleanor consumed completely in her thoughts almost missed Chase' next question, "Did anyone call?" he asked. Years of intuition and watching Chase, explained that the boy was only wondering about one person's call, with the exception of his brother, but seeing as the two barely saw eye to eye, a mystery unto itself, she still barely understood why both brother's hated each other, and then realizing she had been silent too long, she shrugged elegantly. The gesture foreign to Chase, as he barely noticed the lazy gesture.

David raised a brow but stayed silent otherwise, as she answered, "No, I'm sorry, were you expecting someone important to call?" she asked casually. Chase sighed, "Someone important yes, but I guess she still hasn't forgiven me", he murmured the last part mostly to himself. Eleanor nodded and exchanged a glance with David that spoke volumes. Fondness crept through her as she remembered the young woman that had changed Chase into a better man, almost overnight.

**Andie...**

Smiling softly she reached out and clasped her younger son's hand and sighed, "Andie still not talking to you?" she stated more than actually asked. Chase nodded, "Yeah. But, yesterday something happened, and I guess I'm just really worried about her. I spent the entire night looking for her". Eleanor glanced up sharply and pierced him with a silent glare that till this day, still made David cringe, hiding a smirk, she nodded at her son, to elaborate. Chase gulped, "Uh... well, it wasn't my fault this time. I swear", he promised. Eleanor clsoed her eyes and reined in every ounce of patience and glared at Chase. The Blonde quickly broke out into a steady explanation, his eyes focused entirely on his plate, as he very carefully, yet in a soft voice explained everything in precise detail. Twenty minutes later, Eleanor sighed heavily.

**I wonder if he realizes he no longer is in love with Andie and rather has simple Loyalty & Guilt for her...**

_**Probably not...**_

Eleanor flicked a look at David, and the man nodded, as he opened his mouth and asked, "So let me get this straight, Andie simply vanished to a place none of her friends, or surrogate brother's know of?" he stated blandly. Eleanor was not fooled, David was more worried than he let on, and he just had a more complex way of keeping his emotions in check.

Eleanor turned to her son as, Chase nodded, and "She says she's with a friend. But everyone who knows her, knows Andie doesn't have a friend outside of the 410's or the MSA Street's crew", swallowing he continued, "Even Nora and Tyler have no idea where she could have gone. I thought she may be lying and is just staying in a motel, that's not too close to her or Missy's place. But there are countless Motels' in Baltimore; she could also be staying under a different name. How am I supposed to look for her, when I have no idea what name she could be using? Andie's rather resilient", he shrugged.

Eleanor nodded, "Yes. Well she learned life straight from the Streets, I imagine she knows how to handle herself, and she'll be alright. But don't worry I'll contact the police, if she doesn't return to school on Monday, she is MSA's responsibility as our student. Besides it's not like I'd let anything happen to her. Relax", she ordered mildly. Chase nodded and relaxed slightly.

Eleanor sighed as silence descended into the kitchen as they each contemplated where Andie may have gone, she almost jumped as the telephone rang, thankfully years of study in ballet, made sure she didn't let her emotions go.

Standing she hit the speaker button, and answered the call, had she been paying attention to the caller ID, the voice that blared through the speakers would not have forced her to gape at David._ 'Hello, Mum'_, the voice stated.

Staring at the phone, as she whirled around, Eleanor chocked on her own tongue as she instinctively felt Chase and David stand, "Blake!" she cried out and hurried on. Blake never called, never answered calls, so for a call to come in, of his own accord, could never bring good news. "Are you okay, where are you? Are you hurt?" questions poured forth and she blinked as she stared at David and Chase.

Soft Laughter echoed down the line,_ 'Relax mom_', and as if he were standing in the kitchen himself he addressed Chase, as if the man knew the younger was standing there,_ 'Hey bro, think you can guide mom over to a chair before she faints'_, he asked gently, the command made Chase blink but obeyed anyway.

As Eleanor sat down she blinked, as Blake continued,_ 'I'm sorry. I understand this call must come to you as a shock, but I have this friend, a very special person who convinced me to chuck away my inhibitions and finally say what I have to. I Was wondering will you give me the chance to say what I have to, and any questions you wish to ask I will answer as honestly as I can, afterwards?'_ he waited as David nodded. Chase shrugged as he leant against the table, his arms crossed and he waited. Eleanor cleared her throat, "Yes. We'll listen", she murmured.

**And then we'll ask...**

Blake sighed out a heavy breath of one that could only be described as relief. When had her son drifted away so far that he needed feel relief after asking a question with such trepidation, and he continued._ 'I-I—'_, pausing he continued,_ 'Mom, Dad. I love you both very much, and I met someone, she's given me an idea, and I'd like to meet you regarding it. I think you'll be interested in what I have to say, it's related to my inheritance. Bro, I-I know you don't really like me, and there is a barrier between us, and that's entirely my fault, for which I apologize'_. He laughed the sound bitter and filled with clear self-loathing. A soft feminine voice murmured in the background,_ 'I'm right here, tell him. I'm not going anywhere'_.

Blake coughed,_ 'I was selfish, and jealous. Very jealous. Hahaha'_, he laughed,_ 'God! I was such a kid, a bitter venomous child. I love you baby bro, I admit, I am the focus of your rage and resentment. I deserve it'_. Eleanor smiled at David who returned the gesture as the woman, hissed, _'You do NOT'_, but otherwise kept silent. Blake smiled,_ 'That's Andrea, and she's rather violent, when it comes to protecting me, mostly from me'_.

Soft tinkling laughter echoed over the line,_ 'Can you blame me, Yogurt boy?'_ she asked.

**Just who is this young woman...?**

Chase grinned, and shot David a bemused look which changed to shock as Blake shot back,_ 'Hey! You can't hold that over my head, I just had a full English breakfast with you, and probably put on three kilos in one hour'_, he tossed back.

Andrea whoever she may have been sniggered,_ 'And you lost six kilos dancing with me, so hush. Lunch is gonna be heavier'_, David snickered as she continued, _'But relatively healthy'_, she reassured gently.

Blake laughed,_ 'I'd like to meet you Monday morning mom, dad. What time would you like for us to meet?'_ he asked.

Eleanor looked up and exchanged a silent conversation and Chase grinned at the continuous teasing Blake got from, _'Andrea'_.

Eleanor sighed, "Would Ten o'clock be alright, just after your first class?" she asked. Blake answered in affirmative, and quickly said goodbye, as Andrea shrieked in the background, _'No!_' and then laughed as the call disconnected.

* * *

><p>The kitchen halted into silence except for the dial tone, and Chase suddenly breaking out into a fit of laughter, "I don't think I've ever known a time when bro's ever eaten a full English breakfast. Have you?" he asked David cautiously. Eleanor grinned, as David answered, "Not unless your mom's tried forcing it down his throat, and remember that one time she fed him Blueberry pancakes", Chase nodded and smirked, "When he argued the only reason his eating the pancake, is 'cause there's fruit in it, yeah I remember", they sniggered and Eleanor watched them a small smile, on her face, and she grinned.<p>

**Oh well whoever she is, at least she's taking care of him!**

**XXXXX**

* * *

><p>Blake turned to Andie after he had her pinned to the ground. Tickling her playfully he grinned, "Thank you", he murmured and then placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "Let's go home", he took her hand, and they walked back to his flat. The words left his mouth before he registered the meaning, he turned to explain himself to Andie, only to swallow his words as she nodded and practically skipped happily in front of him.<p>

**Home?**

Blake watched as Andie caught a Frisbee that flew a little wayward and straight into her arms, she laughed and threw the disc back to its owner, dancing happily as she turned and gave him a smile, that practically made her entire being glow, Blake found himself smiling back and he followed her as they reached his flat.

Opening the door, Blake put a hand on Andie's arm as she walked towards the stairs, "Is something wrong?" she asked. Blake shook his head and then let her go, he paused, "See you in the training room?" and walked past her and practically ran up the stairs. His heart thudded frantically as he tried to understand the emotions coursing through him. Placing a hand on his heart he blinked, and entered his room. Walking to the mirror, he blinked at his reflection.

Flushed face met his frantic and dazed eyes and he laughed, "Wow", he whispered in awe. The realization that he was genuinely happy for the first time in a long time, swept through him and he took a few hasty steps back, he crashed backwards to his bed, the back of his legs hitting the bed, spreading his arms to his side, he let himself fall back. Bouncing on the bed, he closed his eyes.

Staring at the ceiling he smiled, and making up his mind as he lay there he nodded to himself, he shot up from the bed and quickly changing into tights, he practically flew out of his room. Nodding to no one? Blake knocked on Andie's door, and as she opened it, a radiant smile on her features. "Shall we" he asked as, he took her hand, he looked at her from the corner of his eyes, as they walked towards the Dance Studio, she was now dressed in a double Tank top in bright Orange, over a Black one, her bottoms were basic Black Slacks, she was wearing Trainers, and her hair was in a tight ponytail.

**Beautifully Endearing...**

_**Odd and Clumsy...**_

**Yet... still Classy? How is that even possible?**

Blake smirked, "Orange?" he asked. Andie smirked and winked, "Thought I'd go for a bit of flash. Don't I just look Bright and stunning?" she twirled as they reached the bottom and grinned at him, fluttering her eyelashes. Blake grinned, "Oh Yeah... you look real Bright", he drawled. Andie laughed as she walked towards the Dance Studio.

Walking towards the music system he rifled through the music, "So, what do you think we should dance to?" he asked. Andie shrugged, "I don't know, I'm not-", she broke off and flushed she turned away, facing the door; she started stretching, and continued. Blake watched her as she spoke up, "I'm a free styling dancer, and well you're a Ballet dancer, so what music could we both dance to?" she stated the statement like a question.

Blake bit his lip, his first instinct to speak before he thought, almost made him bring up a snarky retort. Clearing his throat, he said, "We could always improvise", he muttered and placed the disc he was holding into the DVD player, and walked back to Andie.

Latin music filled the air, and Andie shot him a look, that was a cross between quizzical and weirded out. It practically screamed, 'you're-joking-right?' Shrugging Blake stood on tip toes and nodded towards her, they started at the same time, and Blake began a Ballet version of Salsa, and Andie waited for the beat to start before she met him half-way, considering the rhythm being way off, to both dancers, they toppled and tripped over each other, and crashed to the floor in an undignified heap.

Sitting back up Blake rubbed his head as Andie groaned from the floor, "Definitely not Bailamos, then", she retorted. Blake smirked, "Yup, no Latin, not right now, anyway", still massaging his forehead, he walked to the DVD player and ransacked the titles, murmuring mostly to himself, he placed the second disc into the player, and paused, "This one?" he asked. Andie stood to the side in contemplation, "I can work with that, can you?" she asked warily. "Maybe, I'd like to try", he found himself saying. Blinking at his own words, he sighed.

**Considering I've finally lost my mind...**

Blake walked to her as Andie found the right beat and moved to Usher's 'Yeah', midway Blake's imitated her moves, but he may as well have been dancing like a drunk dog, the movement instead of fluid, felt heavy and awkward, sighing he paused, and spoke up, "Stop!" Andie paused mid step, and almost lost her balance. Blake caught her and held her around the waist, "Easy there", sighing he stopped, "This really isn't working, you know", he mumbled, his head on her shoulder hanging in defeat.

**And Now I feel like an idiot...**

Andie blinked at him, "Hmmm... Yeah, it's really not working out, Hang on lemme think", she bit her lip, and walked to the Player. Blake watched her cautiously as she picked out a disc, turning she looked at him, "Remember the first day we met?" she asked. Blake smirked, "Oh yeah... the day you crashed into my life", he laughed as Andie scowled.

**How could I forget...**

"Yeah that; The Dance you were performing, do you think you could redo it?" she asked. Blake blinked, "Yes", he answered. Andie nodded, without any more explanation and she placed the disc into the drive and waited. Turning she faced him, "Alright then, according to what I could figure out, was the storyline; I imagined a haughty knight attracted to beautiful witch, and he was spelling her with his dance, and she with hers, am I in anyway correct?" she asked.

**Amazing...**

Blake grinned, "Scarlett, it's a Russian choreographed sequence (A/N: The Name has been changed for discretion and privacy laws). It follows the story of a wounded Prince whose life is saved by a woman, whose features he can barely make out, and the only recognizable feature, is she has a scar in the shape of a star on her skin above her heart. When he returns to the kingdom, after searching everywhere for the gypsy-lady-with-the-starred-scar, but he can't find her. Exhausted and weary he reaches a glade and stream. Stripping he takes a bath, and as he emerges, he spies the young woman, sitting beneath a tree, reading a book, her long Black hair, cascading down her shoulders, and dressed simply in a long flowing Black skirt, with White off shoulder blouse, her hair is pulled back by the Scarf, that's tied around her hair, like a rope. Ethereal... The story continues, as the prince dresses, and hurries towards her, eager to meet her, thank her, and love her. But she's arrogant and angry and irritated with the Royal's of his kingdom, for all their cruelty to her land and her people. She deflects him, so to prove his love, and passion and honesty, he dances for her, and she retaliates her anger, and loathe. As the dance progresses she falls in love with his passion, and is charmed by his honesty, the dance ends with them face to face and breathing heavily, as well curtain falls, showing their...well love", he narrates, ending awkwardly.

**It's a good story, but why is she asking?**

Andie nodded, "That'll work, except Imagine, a young woman, of this era, and you're a Teacher, someone who has a kingdom in the form of a school, and a student who defies the rules, at every turn. Think you can Step Up?" she winked and then hit the play button. Blake blinked as a fast paced music began, instantly recognizing the song, he grinned and began. (A/N: Lady Gaga's- Just Dance).

Blake danced as he imagined an anger course through him, the pain he felt at her arrogant rejection, every turn almost left him handicapped, being unable to mute the sounds of hatred echoing in his heart, he listened as the volume of the song blaring through the speakers, allowed the music to engulf his senses completely. Letting go of his emotions, he allowed the music overtake everything.

Desire.

Blake rolled the word around in his mind.

**Is that what I saw in her eyes? **

The thought had warmth creeping under his skin. Then like a splash of ice water, he remembered her eyes, she had glared at him, shaking her head, as insolence and anger radiated.

**NO. No desire, no anger, no disapproval. Simply nothing.**

He stopped as soon as he felt the hurt, the dismissal as though he had been cast adrift…He was her teacher, her mentor, he had everyone's respect, Why, No How Dare she ignore him. Music swelled into the room. Dancing was all he had left, he let his emotions go; letting them wash through and over him. This time Blake allowed his imagination to move him instead of his fury, the anger, the confusion; the real mixing into fantasy. The music was fast, building the mood.

He was a Teacher, in love with a student, fiercely proud, deeply passionate. It was an erotic dance with a basic sexuality in the steps and gestures. Closing his eyes he let his mind conjure the thought of a woman who had left her hair down for the evening, as he remembered her that first day, standing in his doorway, standing as she saw him, it flowed over her shoulder to swing past her shoulders, with an impatient move she tossed it back. It lifted, and then settled behind her, black and thick. Her face, like her frame was small and delicate, but her features weren't even, her mouth was generous, small and straight, her chin a subtle point. Though the bones in her face were elegant, the deep brown eyes were huge and slanted catlike. The brows over them were dark and straight. An exotic face, she had beauty in it that stilted his thoughts. There she stood in doorway of his land, wearing heels, A woman who would defy him at every turn, someone who would drive him crazy and who would with a doubt turn his live around.

Imagining there was a great deal of close work, bodies brushing, and eyes locking he felt the very real pull of desire in her scent. His blood began to hum with it, Eagerly as if to burn out what he was feeling he executed the soubresauts, trapped somewhere between the truth and fantasy. Arabesque, pirouette, arabesque, pirouette, Blake turned and lifted and bent to the feel of the music, as if it were commanding, his dance was rigorous as always. Small intimate details drummed into his skull ever since he was a child, overflowed through him as the music gathered inside his soul.

He did want her and was no longer sure that he was feeling only as a 'Teacher' or if his heart was really searching for this. Blake turned, and realized Andie was before him, her movement slick, and he touched her, drew her in, and she retreated—not running away but simply standing on her own, she jumped back, and in mid somersault, twisted in the air, Landing a bit to his left.

The music built. He spun further and further away from her, each rejecting the attraction. He leaped apart, but then, as if unable to resist, they came back full circle. Back toward her and past, then, with a final turn, as if they were in each other's arms, but still not within the embrace. The music ended with finality as if it wanted to express the very passion in the embrace, as they wrapped close, face to face, not touching but so close together, heart to heart…

Just as the last note fell Blake blinked at her, and laughed. "That was amazing", and he pushed back, and practically fell to the floor, grinning at the ceiling, "Jeez Andie, I've never danced to music like that", he breathed heavily, "That was something else", he managed to speak through the huffing breaths. Andie laughed, "Second time", she mumbled. Blake turned to her, "What?" he breathed. Andie turned to face him, "It's the second time, and you've danced to non-ballet music. The first was the Tango, when we danced to Shakira's music. I reckon you've evolved to Lady Gaga's", she teased breathlessly. Blake smirked, "I guess you're right", he breathed. They stayed panting on the floor facing each other trying to regain their breath.

**This is perfect...**

**XXXXX**

* * *

><p>Andie waited as the music began, and she smiled as Blake closed his eyes, and allowed the music to guide him. The Day had been an emotional rollercoaster, from the get go. The Morning, the Breakfast, the Dancing, the Garden, Snow-cones, and the Calls, she had never felt more emotional in her life, not even when she'd lost her mother. Andie was lost, and she had never felt so happy as she had in the last three days, Staying with Blake, had been so peaceful.<p>

**So at home...**

Swallowing back the miser threatening to rise, Andie stepped forward, and let loose her frustration, moving forward she performed a hip thrust and mid-belly twist, she stepped back, arms forward almost as if flicking away a fly, she put her hands arms, and twirled, and then hit the floor in a split, closing her eyes, she felt the arrogance of a student ready to defy the administration, pushing away from Blake as he moved forward to grab her, she pushed back and twirled, Hands to the side, as if to ward off his advances and then moving away from him, she performed three somersaults, and stepped forward, reaching Blake chest to chest.

**Bloody Hell...**

Just as the last note fell Blake blinked at her, and laughed. "That was amazing", and he pushed back, and practically fell to the floor, grinning at the ceiling, "Jeez Andie, I've never danced to music like that", he breathed heavily, "That was something else", he managed to speak through the huffing breaths. Andie laughed, "Second time", she mumbled as she fell to the floor as well, Blake turned to her, "What?" he breathed. Andie turned to face him, "It's the second time, and you've danced to non-ballet music. The first was the Tango, when we danced to Shakira's music. I reckon you've evolved to Lady Gaga's", she teased breathlessly.

Blake smirked, "I guess you're right", he breathed. They stayed panting on the floor facing each other trying to regain their breath. Andie watched as Blake grinned and slipped to the floor, his arms, spread Eagled as he fell to the floor, and just stared at the ceiling. Sighing she closed her eyes, "I'll be returning to School tomorrow, and I'll have to stay with Missy, I'm not looking forward to it", Andie cringed at the desperate edge to her voice. Silence reigned for a minute, as Andie begged the Gods, to swallow her whole, or to just make her disappear. The fact that she had simply uttered the thought so simply made her want to castrate her soul, before complete mortification took in, when she, continued the sentence.

**Or if...**

_**If, I continue the sentence...**_

Andie jumped in absolute shock, when Blake touched her shoulder, she hadn't even heard him move, he knelt by her head, and lifting it, placed it on his knees, "You could always stay with me? Move in here, I've got another few months of School before I graduate and you need to finalize a dance Piece for the end of year exam. If you were my partner, in my final; we could help each other out", Andie blinked.

**Really, I can stay? Oh… I should say something…**

Blake sighed, "I'm sorry… I just kept blabbing, without even giving you a chance to catch your breath. It was stupid to assume, this weekend would last. I'm such an idiot", "NO!" Andie interrupted quickly, as she sat up and almost desperately continued, "Please… I-I-I'm glad", she sighed in relief. "I don't want to go back either. I couldn't, I don't have anyone to go back to, anyway", she said. "I-if it's really okay, may I stay with you?" she asked.

Blake grinned at her, "Hell yes, that'd be great. Perfect", he assured her. Andie smiled, "Good. Thank You", she whispered. Blake smiled, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "Anytime", he promised. Andie blushed but nodded.

**Finally I feel at home!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's been ages… I am so so sorry…. Life can be cruel sometimes! Will update a lot sooner….. I promise!<strong>


	6. Ch 6 : Bring me to Life

**Dear Readers, Thank You for staying with me, even though this story should have ended last year. But, I have been in two accidents, hospitalized and changed jobs and cities. Finally settled in Delhi, India.  
><strong>

**Please enjoy the next chapter of Breking free!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>

Blake and Andie are freaking Cute together; it just seems so clichéd to put Chase and Andie together. They have everything in common, which is so boring. I mean with Blake and Andie there is that traditional essence of beauty, in that tale as old as rhyme that opposites attract.

Besides with Blake and Andie there was obviously so much more passion when it came to him teaching dance and all through those hands on moves, "SQUEAL!" I mean who didn't notice his mischievous smirk when he says, "Yes it's supposed to"?

Moving on;

I do own the room in which Andrea West sleeps in, I'm describing my room, to the best of my ability, so bear with me, and I'm not very good, when it comes to describing rooms or things or clothes in general.

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY: <strong>

Blake Collins never understood why he was treated differently; give him music and a dance floor and he was okay and happy with the world, what had he ever done? Andrea West Loved dancing, it allowed her to be someone else, just for a little while to get lost in the music, but in the outside world she needed to feel she was important to other ppl.

What could she do? What happens when your classic Sociopath and happy-go-lucky dancer get together and start living together? Absolute Chaos…

* * *

><p>NOW ALTHOUGH, THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO WALT DISNEY STUDIOS, TOUCHSTONE PICTURES, OFFSPRING ENTERTAINMENT AND JOHN CHU. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.<p>

* * *

><p>This story is rated M. Please Enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>

It is seriously wicked hard to find any of the songs that could possibly sit with the situations that I come up with (After searching through 1000 songs I really give up). Please give me some examples if the music doesn't fit the scene. Help would be oh sooooo appreciated. –Syd.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five<em>

_Bring Me To Life_

* * *

><p>Eleanor Collins smiled at her reflection, and hummed softly as she flittered in the kitchen, her soft blonde curls fell in waves framing her face and cascading to her waist in an elegant curtain of wavy rhythm, she eased around the shelves with practiced ease as she waltzed casually almost as if she was floating a few feet above the air. The soft cream sundress she wore, flurried at the ends of her knees, as she twirled, as she cooked with a determined gesture, which was equal parts concentrated as well as absent-minded. David; her whimsical and quiet husband watched her with a soft smile, and she smiled unconsciously as she stirred some batter.<p>

**I wonder where Chase is?**

Humming she relaxed as she saw the person in question slip into the kitchen, she watched as her younger son, ambled into the room, looking particularly like someone who had walked backwards into a hedge and had been searching for the meaning of life, judging by his expression. Sighing she discreetly shook her head at her husband, who had opened his mouth to ask where he had been, and smiled as the man nodded.

**Best, not to ask questions straight away...**

Eleanor watched as Chase ducked his head and rests it on the table, she almost opened her mouth to scold him for his manners, and then shut it with an almost audible snap. The exhaustion, confusion and absolute misery currently flittering across his features, as he stared at the kitchen table, made her heart cry.

Swallowing the impulse she grinned cheerfully, mostly to ease the atmosphere, "Hello Chase, would you like Blueberry or would you like Banana Pancakes, son?" she asked cheerfully. Chase mumbled into the table, "You know I don't like Blueberries, that's Blake's favorite", he answered, and then as if he could sense the sadness that enveloped the room at his Elder brother's name he sighed, "Just plain for me, Thanks", he stated. Eleanor nodded, "Are you alright? You came in pretty late last night", she asked cautiously.

It was clear to all three of them, that Chase had not at all returned home, the previous night and had simply walked into the kitchen-room, just as she had poured the first batter into the pan, if his attire was any clue. He still wore the clothes from yesterday. Chase nodded absent mindedly, his thoughts a million miles away, "I'm fine, no worries. I was with a friend she ended up sick, and I stayed with her, till her mom got home".

**A friend?**

Eleanor nodded and moved closer to the table, placing a pair of plain pancakes on Chase's and her own plate and a pair of Blueberry pancakes on her husband's plate, "Is she alright?" she asked. Chase nodded as he sat up straight, "Yeah, she just suffered a mild case of exhaustion and dehydration", he replied as he cut a piece of his pancake with a knife and fork and placed in its mouth. Eleanor watched him, as he ate in silence, and she exchanged a worried glance with David.

**It's only ten in the morning, where has been the entire night?**

_**He couldn't have stayed at the girl's place all night... **_

**So where?**

Eleanor consumed completely in her thoughts almost missed Chase' next question, "Did anyone call?" he asked. Years of intuition and watching Chase, explained that the boy was only wondering about one person's call, with the exception of his brother, but seeing as the two barely saw eye to eye, a mystery unto itself, she still barely understood why both brother's hated each other, and then realizing she had been silent too long, she shrugged elegantly.

The gesture foreign to Chase, as he barely noticed the lazy gesture,

David raised a brow but stayed silent otherwise, as she answered, "No, I'm sorry, were you expecting someone important to call?" she asked casually. Chase sighed, "Someone important yes, but I guess she still hasn't forgiven me", he murmured the last part mostly to himself. Eleanor nodded and exchanged glance with David that spoke volumes. Fondness crept through her as she remembered the young woman that had changed Chase into a better man, almost overnight.

**Andie...**

Smiling softly she reached out and clasped her younger son's hand and sighed, "Andie still not talking to you?" she stated more than actually asked. Chase nodded, "Yeah. But, yesterday something happened, and I guess I'm just really worried about her. I spent the entire night looking for her". Eleanor glanced up sharply and pierced him with a silent glare that till this day, still made David cringe, hiding a smirk, she nodded at her son, to elaborate. Chase gulped, "Uh... well, it wasn't my fault this time. I swear", he promised. Eleanor closed her eyes and reined in every ounce of patience and glared at Chase. The Blonde quickly broke out into a steady explanation, his eyes focused entirely on his plate, as he very carefully, yet in a soft voice explained everything in precise detail. Twenty minutes later, Eleanor sighed heavily.

**I wonder if he realizes he no longer is in love with Andie and rather has simple Loyalty for her...**

_**Probably not...**_

Eleanor flicked a look at David, and the man nodded, as he opened his mouth and asked, "So let me get this straight, Andie simply vanished to a place none of her friends, or surrogate brother's know of?" he stated blandly.

Eleanor was not fooled, David was more worried than he let on, and he just had a more complex way of keeping his emotions in check. Eleanor turned to her son as, Chase nodded, "She says she's with a friend. But everyone who knows her, knows Andie doesn't have a friend outside of the 410's or the MSA Street's crew", swallowing he continued, "Even Nora and Tyler have no idea where she could have gone. I thought she may be lying and is just staying in a motel, that's not too close to her or Missy's place. But there are countless Motels' in Baltimore; she could also be staying under a different name. How am I supposed to look for her, when I have no idea what name she could be using? Andie's rather resilient", he shrugged.

Eleanor nodded, "Yes. Well she learned life straight from the Streets, I imagine she knows how to handle herself, and she'll be alright. But don't worry I'll contact the police, if she doesn't return to school on Monday; she is MSA's responsibility as our student. Besides it's not like I'd let anything happen to her. Relax", she ordered mildly.

Chase nodded and relaxed slightly.

Eleanor sighed as silence descended into the kitchen as they each contemplated where Andie may have gone, she almost jumped as the telephone rang, thankfully years of study in ballet, made sure she didn't let her emotions go. Standing she hit the speaker button, and answered the call, had she been paying attention to the caller ID, the voice that blared through the speakers would not have forced her to gape at David.

* * *

><p><em>'Hello, Mum'<em>, the voice stated.

Staring at the phone, as she whirled around, Eleanor chocked on her own tongue as she instinctively felt Chase and David stand, "Blake!" she cried out and hurried on.

Blake never called, never answered calls, so for a call to come in, of his own accord, could never bring good news. "Are you okay, where are you? Are you hurt?" questions poured forth and she blinked as she stared at David and Chase.

Soft Laughter echoed down the line, _'Relax mom'_, and as if he were standing in the kitchen himself he addressed Chase, as if the man knew the younger was standing there, _'Hey bro, think you can guide mom over to a chair before she faints'_, he asked gently, the command made Chase blink but obeyed anyway.

As Eleanor sat down she blinked, as Blake continued, _'I'm sorry. I understand this call must come to you as a shock, but I have this friend, a very special person who convinced me to chuck away my inhibitions and finally say what I have to. I Was wondering will you give me the chance to say what I have to, and any questions you wish to ask I will answer as honestly as I can, afterwards?' _he waited as David nodded. Chase shrugged as he leant against the table, his arms crossed and he waited.

Eleanor cleared her throat, "Yes. We'll listen", she murmured.

**And then we'll ask...**

Blake sighed out a heavy breath of one that could only be described as relief. When had her son drifted away so far that he needed feel relief after asking a question with such trepidation, and he continued.

_'I-'_, pausing he continued, _'Mom, Dad. I love you both very much, and I met someone, she's given me an idea, and I'd like to meet you regarding it. I think you'll be interested in what I have to say, it's related to my inheritance. Bro, I-I know you don't really like me, and there is a barrier between us, and that's entirely my fault, for which I apologize'. _He laughed the sound bitter and filled with clear self-loathing.

A soft feminine voice murmured in the background, _'I'm right here, tell him. I'm not going anywhere'. _

Blake coughed, _'I was selfish, and jealous. Very jealous. Hahaha', _he laughed, _'God! I was such a kid, a bitter venomous child. I love you baby bro, I admit, I am the focus of your rage and resentment. I deserve it'_.

Eleanor smiled at David who returned the gesture as the woman, hissed, _'You do NOT'_, but otherwise kept silent. Blake smiled, _'That's Andrea, and she's rather violent, when it comes to protecting me, mostly from myself'_.

Soft tinkling laughter echoed over the line, _'Can you blame me, Yogurt boy?' _she asked.

**Just who is this young woman...?**

Chase grinned, and shot David a bemused look which changed to shock as Blake shot back, _'Hey! You can't hold that over my head, I just had a full English breakfast with you, and probably put on three kilos in one hour', _he tossed back. Andrea whoever she may have been sniggered, _'And you lost six kilos dancing with me, so hush. Lunch is gonna be heavier', _David snickered as she continued, _'But relatively healthy'_, she reassured gently.

Blake laughed, _'I'd like to meet you Monday morning mom, dad. What time would you like for us to meet?' _he asked.

Eleanor looked up and exchanged a silent conversation and Chase grinned at the continuous teasing Blake got from, _'Andrea'. _

Eleanor sighed, "Would Ten o'clock be alright, just after your first class?" she asked. Blake answered in affirmative, and quickly said goodbye, as Andrea shrieked in the background, _'No!' _and then laughed as the call disconnected.

The kitchen halted into silence except for the dial tone, and Chase suddenly breaking out into a fit of laughter, "I don't think I've ever known a time when bro's ever eaten a full English breakfast. Have you?" he asked David cautiously. Eleanor grinned, as David answered, "Not unless your mom's tried forcing it down his throat, and remember that one time she fed him Blueberry pancakes", Chase nodded and smirked, "When he argued the only reason his eating the pancake, is 'cause there's fruit in it, yeah I remember", they sniggered and Eleanor watched them a small smile, on her face, and she grinned.

**Oh well whoever she is, at least she's taking care of him!**

**XXXXX**

* * *

><p>Blake turned to Andie after he had her pinned to the ground. Tickling her playfully he grinned, "Thank you", he murmured and then placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "Let's go home", he took her hand, and they walked back to his flat. The words left his mouth before he registered the meaning, he turned to explain himself to Andie, only to swallow his words as she nodded and practically skipped happily in front of him.<p>

**Home?**

Blake watched as Andie caught a Frisbee that flew a little wayward and straight into her arms, she laughed and threw the disc back to its owner, dancing happily as she turned and gave him a smile, that practically made her entire being glow, Blake found himself smiling back and he followed her as they reached his flat.

Opening the door, Blake put a hand on Andie's arm as she walked towards the stairs, "Is something wrong?" she asked. Blake shook his head and then let her go, he paused, "See you in the training room?" and walked past her and practically ran up the stairs.

His heart thudded frantically as he tried to understand the emotions coursing through him. Placing a hand on his heart he blinked, and entered his room. Walking to the mirror, he blinked at his reflection.

Flushed face met his frantic and dazed eyes and he laughed, "Wow", he whispered in awe.

The realization that he was genuinely happy for the first time in a long time, swept through him and he took a few hasty steps back, he crashed backwards to his bed, the back of his legs hitting the bed, spreading his arms to his side, he let himself fall back. Bouncing on the bed, he closed his eyes.

Staring at the ceiling he smiled, and making up his mind as he lay there he nodded to himself, he shot up from the bed and quickly changing into tights, he practically flew out of his room. Nodding to no one? He knocked on Andie's door, and as she opened it, a radiant smile on her features. "Shall we" he asked as, he took her hand, he looked at her from the corner of his eyes, as they walked towards the Dance Studio, she was now dressed in a double Tank top in bright Orange, over a Black one, her bottoms were basic Black Slacks, she was wearing Trainers, and her hair was in a tight ponytail.

**Beautifully Endearing...**

_**Odd and Clumsy...**_

**Yet... still Classy? How is that even possible?**

Blake smirked, "Orange?" he asked. Andie smirked and winked, "Thought I'd go for a bit of flash. Don't I just look Bright and stunning?" she twirled as they reached the bottom and grinned at him, fluttering her eyelashes. Blake grinned, "Oh Yeah... you look real Bright", he drawled. Andie laughed as she walked towards the Dance Studio.

Walking towards the music system he rifled through the music, "So, what do you think we should dance to?" he asked. Andie shrugged, "I don't know, I'm not-", she broke off and flushed she turned away, facing the door; she started stretching, and continued. Blake watched her as she spoke up, "I'm a free styling dancer, and well you're a Ballet dancer, so what music could we both dance to?" she stated the statement like a question.

Blake bit his lip, his first instinct to speak before he thought, almost made him bring up a snarky retort.

Clearing his throat, he said, "We could always improvise", he muttered and placed the disc he was holding into the DVD player, and walked back to Andie.

Latin music filled the air, and Andie shot him a look, that was a cross between quizzical and weirded out. It practically screamed, _'You're-joking-right?'_ Shrugging Blake stood on tip toes and nodded towards her, they started at the same time, and Blake began a Ballet version of the Salsa, and Andie waited for the beat to start before she met him half-way, considering the rhythm being way off, to both dancers, they toppled and tripped over each other, and crashed to the floor in an undignified heap.

Sitting back up Blake rubbed his head as Andie groaned from the floor, "Definitely not Bailamos, then", she retorted.

Blake smirked, "Yup, no Latin, not right now, anyway", still massaging his forehead, he walked to the DVD player and ransacked the titles, murmuring mostly to himself, he placed the second disc into the player, and paused, "This one?" he asked.

Andie stood to the side in contemplation, "I can work with that, can you?" she asked warily.

"Maybe, I'd like to try", he found himself saying. Blinking at his own words, he sighed.

**Considering I've finally lost my mind...**

Blake walked to her as Andie found the right beat and moved to Usher's 'Yeah', midway Blake's imitated her moves, but he may as well have been dancing like a drunk dog, the movement instead of fluid, felt heavy and awkward, sighing he paused, and spoke up, "Stop!" Andie mid step almost lost her balance.

Blake caught her and held her around the waist, "Easy there", sighing he stopped, "This really isn't working, you know", he mumbled, his head on her shoulder hanging in defeat.

**And Now I feel like an idiot...**

Andie blinked at him, "Hmmm... Yeah, it's really not working out, Hang on lemme think", she bit her lip, and walked to the Player. Blake watched her cautiously as she picked out a disc, turning she looked at him, "Remember the first day we met?" she asked. Blake smirked, "Oh yeah... the day you crashed into my life", he laughed as Andie scowled.

**How could I forget...?**

"Yeah that; The Dance you were performing, do you think you could redo it?" she asked. Blake blinked, "Yes", he answered. Andie nodded, without any more explanation and she placed the disc into the drive and waited. Turning she faced him, "Alright then, according to what I could figure out, was the storyline; I imagined a haughty knight attracted to beautiful witch, and he was spelling her with his dance, and she with hers, am I in anyway correct?" she asked.

**Amazing...**

Blake grinned, "Scarlett, it's a Russian choreographed sequence (A/N: The Name has been changed for discretion and privacy laws). It follows the story of a wounded Prince whose life is saved by a woman, whose features he can barely make out, and the only recognizable feature, is she has a scar in the shape of a star on her skin above her heart. When he returns to the kingdom after resting, he searches everywhere for the gypsy-lady-with-the-starred-scar, but he can't find her. Exhausted and weary he reaches a glade and stream. Stripping he takes a bath, and as he emerges, he spies the young woman, sitting beneath a tree, reading a book, her long Black hair, cascading down her shoulders, and dressed simply in a long flowing Black skirt, with White off shoulder blouse, her hair is pulled back by the Scarf, that's tied around her hair, like a rope. Ethereal. The story continues, as the prince dresses, and hurries towards her, eager to meet her, thank her, and love her. But she's arrogant and angry and irritated with the Royal's of his kingdom, for all their cruelty to her land and her people. She deflects him, so to prove his love, and passion and honesty, he dances for her, and she retaliates with her anger, and loathe. As the dance progresses she falls in love with his passion, and is charmed by his honesty, the dance ends with them face to face and breathing heavily, as well curtain falls, showing their...well love", he narrates, ending awkwardly.

**It's a good story, but why is she asking?**

Andie nodded, "That'll work, except Imagine, a young woman, of this era, and you're a Teacher, someone who has a kingdom in the form of a school, and a student who defies the rules, at every turn. Think you can Step Up?" she winked and then hit the play button. Blake blinked as a fast paced music began, instantly recognizing the song, he grinned and began. (A/N: Lady Gaga's- Just Dance).

Blake danced as imagined an anger course through him, the pain he felt at her arrogant rejection, every turn almost left him handicapped, being unable to mute the sounds of hatred echoing in his heart, he listened as the volume of the song blaring through the speakers, allowed the music to engulf his senses completely. Letting go of his emotions, he allowed the music overtake everything.

**Desire. **

Blake rolled the word around in his mind.

**Is that what I saw in her eyes? **

The thought had warmth creeping under his skin. Then like a splash of ice water, he remembered her eyes, she had glared at him, shaking her head, as insolence and anger radiated.

NO. No desire, no anger, no disapproval. Simply nothing.

He stopped as soon as he felt the hurt, the dismissal as though he had been cast adrift…He was her teacher, her mentor, he had everyone's respect, Why, No How Dare she ignore him? Music swelled into the room. Dancing was all he had left, he let his emotions go; letting them wash through and over him. This time Blake allowed his imagination to move him, instead of his fury, the anger, the confusion.

The real mixing into fantasy. The music was fast, building the mood.

He was a Teacher, in love with a student, fiercely proud, deeply passionate. It was an erotic dance with a basic sexuality in the steps and gestures. Closing his eyes he let his mind conjure the thought of a woman who had left her hair down for the evening, as he remembered her that first day, standing in his doorway, standing as she saw him, it flowed over her shoulder to swing past her shoulders, with an impatient move she tossed it back.

It lifted, and then settled behind her, black and thick. Her face, like her frame was small and delicate, but her features weren't even, her mouth was generous, small and straight, her chin a subtle point. Though the bones in her face were elegant, the deep brown eyes were huge and slanted catlike. The brows over them were dark and straight. An exotic face, she had beauty in it that stilted his thoughts. There she stood in the doorway of his land, wearing heels, A woman who would defy him at every turn, someone who would drive him crazy and who would with a doubt turn his live around.

Imagining there was a great deal of close work, bodies brushing, and eyes locking he felt the very real pull of desire in her scent. His blood began to hum with it, Eagerly as if to burn out what he was feeling he executed the soubresauts, trapped somewhere between the truth and fantasy. Arabesque, pirouette, arabesque, pirouette, Blake turned and lifted and bent to the feel of the music, as if it were commanding, his dance was rigorous as always. Small intimate details drummed into his skull ever since he was a child, overflowed through him as the music gathered inside his soul.

He did want her and was no longer sure that he was feeling only as a 'Teacher' or if his heart was really searching for this. Blake turned, and realized Andie was before him, her movement slick, and he touched her, drew her in, and she retreated—not running away but simply standing on her own, she jumped back, and in mid somersault, twisted in the air, Landing a bit to his left.

The music built. He spun further and further away from her, each rejecting the attraction. He leaped apart, but then, as if unable to resist, they came back full circle. Back toward her and past, then, with a final turn, as if they were in each other's arms, but still not within the embrace. The music ended with finality as if it wanted to express the very passion in the embrace, as they wrapped close, face to face, not touching but so close together, heart to heart…

Just as the last note fell Blake blinked at her, and laughed. "That was amazing", and he pushed back, and practically fell to the floor, grinning at the ceiling, "Jeez Andie, I've never danced to music like that", he breathed heavily, "That was something else", he managed to speak through the huffing breaths.

Andie laughed, "Second time", she mumbled.

Blake turned to her, "What?" he breathed.

Andie turned to face him, "It's the second time, and you've danced to non-ballet music. The first was the Tango, when we danced to Shakira's music. I reckon you've evolved to Lady Gaga's", she teased breathlessly. Blake smirked, "I guess you're right", he breathed. They stayed panting on the floor facing each other trying to regain their breath.

**This is perfect...**

**XXXXX**

* * *

><p>Andie waited as the music began, and she smiled as Blake closed his eyes, and allowed the music to guide him. The Day had been an emotional rollercoaster, from the get go. The Morning, the Breakfast, the Dancing, the Garden, Snow cones, and the Calls, she had never felt more <em>emotional <em>in her life, not even when she'd lost her mother. Andie was lost, and she had never felt as happy as she had in the last three days, Staying with Blake, had been so peaceful.

**So at home...**

Swallowing back the miser threatening to rise, Andie stepped forward, and let loose her frustration, moving forward she performed a hip thrust and mid-belly twist, she stepped back, arms forward almost as if flicking away a fly, she put her hands arms, and twirled, and then hit the floor in a split, closing her eyes, she felt the arrogance of a student ready to defy the administration, pushing away from Blake as he moved forward to grab her, she pushed back and twirled, Hands to the side, as if to ward off his advances and then moving away from him, she performed three somersaults, and stepped forward, reaching Blake chest to chest.

**Bloody Hell...**

Just as the last note fell Blake blinked at her, and laughed. "That was amazing", and he pushed back, and practically fell to the floor, grinning at the ceiling, "Jeez Andie, I've never danced to music like that", he breathed heavily, "That was something else", he managed to speak through the huffing breaths. Andie laughed, "Second time", she mumbled as she fell to the floor as well, Blake turned to her, "What?" he breathed. Andie turned to face him, "It's the second time, and you've danced to non-ballet music. The first was the Tango, when we danced to Shakira's music. I reckon you've evolved to Lady Gaga's", she teased breathlessly.

Blake smirked, "I guess you're right", he breathed. They stayed panting on the floor facing each other trying to regain their breath. Andie watched as Blake grinned and slipped to the floor, his arms, spread Eagled as he fell to the floor, and just stared at the ceiling. Sighing she closed her eyes, "I'll be returning to School tomorrow, and I'll have to stay with Missy, I'm not looking forward to it", Andie cringed at the desperate edge to her voice. Silence reigned for a minute, as Andie begged the Gods, to swallow her whole, or to just make her disappear. The fact that she had simply uttered the thought so simply made her want to castrate her soul, before complete mortification took in, when she, continued the sentence.

**Or if...**

**If, I continue the sentence...**

Andie jumped in absolute shock, when Blake touched her shoulder, she hadn't even heard him move, he knelt by her head, and lifting it, placed it on his knees, "You could always stay with me? Move in here, I've got another few months of School before I graduate and you need to finalize a dance Piece for the end of year exam. If you were my partner, in my final; we could help each other out", Andie blinked.

**Really, I can stay? Oh… I should say something…**

Blake sighed, "I'm sorry… I just kept blabbing, without even giving you a chance to catch your breath. It was stupid to assume, this weekend would last. I'm such an idiot", "NO!" Andie interrupted quickly, as she sat up and almost desperately continued, "Please… I-I-I'm glad", she sighed in relief. "I don't want to go back either. I couldn't, I don't have anyone to go back to, anyway", she said. "I-if your offer still stands I would like to accept", Andie whispered softly.

Blake turned to her; "Really?" he asked inwardly biting his lip. Andie nodded shyly, and Blake cheered, "Yes!" he gently maneuvered her head, and as she sat up, he pulled her up in for a hug. "Perfect", he assured her.

Andie smiled, "Good. Thank You", she whispered.

Blake smiled, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "Anytime", he promised. Andie blushed but nodded.

"Let's get some dinner ready", he advised. Andie nodded and followed him as they closed the dance studio, she smiled. She felt at home, for the first time in a long time.

**Finally I feel at home!**

**XXXXXX**


	7. Ch 7 : Urgent Read

Dear Readers;

I really, really am apologizing for this. I'm not abandoning any of my stories, however updating a chapter online on , via a blackberry is downright impossible.

If you need o read these stories, and the next chapters, please look out for me Sahiba_KT in archive of our own . org

You'll find all my work there.

I'm so sorry about this!

Yours Sincerely,

Sahiba Kaur Thind (Sahiba_KT)


End file.
